Let It Go
by Crazehun
Summary: Taehyung pada Jimin, itu seperti Peterpan pada Tinkerbell. Lalu saat Peter menemukan Wendy, saatnya si peri kecil menemukan dirinya seorang Terence. YOONMIN!
1. Chapter 1

**LET IT GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONMIN, Slight Vmin and Vkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sejauh yang bisa Jimin ingat, dirinya dan Taehyung selalu bersama. Mungkin sejak balita, dia tak ingat pasti. Dimulai dari tetangga sebelah rumah yang kebetulan memiliki anak yang seumuran, keduanya menjadi sering bermain bersama. Lalu masuk ke jenjang taman kanak-kanak yang sama, hingga saat ini hampir memasuki semester dua di universitas yang juga sama.

Meski bersahabat dan selalu bersama sejak kecil, bukan berarti keduanya memiliki hobi dan passion yang sama pula. Jimin yang sejak kecil tidak bisa diam, kini menekuni dunia tari sebagai aktivitas diluar kelasnya. Sementara Taehyung menjadi salah satu pengurus inti klub fotografi di universitas. Agak sulit menemukan waktu luang diantara sibuknya jadwal kelas mereka yang kadang bertabrakan. Sebagai mahasiswa fakultas psikologi, Jimin mendapat banyak kelas pagi di jadwal mingguannya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Taehyung baru saja pergi tidur setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari kelas malamnya di departemen desain grafis dan baru akan bangun menjelang sore.

Jadi saat keduanya memiliki waktu luang yang tidak berbenturan seperti hari ini, mereka tak menyianyiakannya.

Dosen Taehyung mendadak sakit sehingga kelas malamnya hari ini diliburkan. Jadi dia menghubungi Jimin dan bertanya apakah mereka bisa pergi sore ini atau tidak. Jimin menjawab bisa, setelah dia menyelesaikan kegiatan di klub dance-nya.

CKLEK!

Taehyung membuka pintu studio dance, suara keras musik menggema diseluruh ruangan. Ia menutup pintu perlahan, lalu duduk di sisi ruangan. Sambil memerhatikan Jimin yang sedang menari dengan beberapa temannya, Taehyung mengecek kembali ponselnya, berjaga-jaga jika saja dosen plin-plan itu mendadak sehat dan menyuruh kelas kembali diadakan.

"Hey." Taehyung menengadah, lalu tersenyum saat melihat Jimin berjalan menghampirinya. Ia memberikan botol minum yang sebelum ini dibelinya pada Jimin

"Terima kasih." Ujar Jimin, ia membuka tutup botol, lalu duduk dan meminum habis isi botol itu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Atau masih harus lanjut?" Tanya Taehyung

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Mungkin beberapa anak baru dari tingkat satu yang akan tetap berlatih." Jimin menjawab, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Taehyung

"Jimin sunbae!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya, seorang laki-laki yang tak Taehyung kenal menghampiri dirinya dan Jimin

"Oh, Jungkook-a. Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya

"Untuk koreo yang barusan,"Jungkook memulai,"aku punya beberapa ide untuk ditambahkan."

"Benarkah? Bagus!" Jimin memuji,"kapan kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Mungkin minggu depan. Masih banyak yang harus disempurnakan."

Jimin tersenyum,"Jangan terlalu sering berada disini. Kau masih tahun pertama, carilah teman."

Jungkook balas tersenyum,"Tentu saja, sunbae. Aku pergi dulu."

Jimin kembali pada botol keduanya, tanpa menyadari tatapan Taehyung yang tak lepas dari anak tahun pertama barusan.

"Siapa dia?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya

"Hm?" Jimin menurunkan botolnya, ia melihat kearah pandangan Taehyung,"Oh, Jeon Jungkook. Anak tahun pertama fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain. Kupikir kau mengenalnya, kalian satu fakultas, kan?"

Taehyung hanya menggumam mengerti

"Jadi, kita ke PC Room lagi hari ini?" Jimin mengalihkan topik, cukup untuk membuat Taehyung menoleh kearahnya

"Kau gila?" Serunya,"aku lebih suka dikurung di kamar gelap studio foto daripada pergi ke neraka itu lagi." ujarnya kesal,"Kita cari makan saja dulu."

Jimin terkekeh. Dia teringat saat Taehyung nyaris menjerit histeris saat sepasang kekasih dengan santainya berciuman disebelahnya, dengan komputer yang mereka pakai menampilkan film dewasa. Dia kemudian menyeret Jimin yang sedang berjuang dalam game-nya untuk pergi dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu lagi untuk selamanya.

Keduanya keluar dari ruang latihan setelah Jimin berganti pakaian. Mereka sedang menyusuri jalanan malam Seoul sambil memutuskan ingin makan malam apa hari ini.

"Aku sedang ingin Tteokbokki." Jimin berujar

"Ya, ya. Lalu setelah itu kau berubah jadi Manggaetteok." Taehyung meledek

Jimin memukul bahu Taehyung,"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku belum membunuhmu, Kim Taehyung."

"Hm,"Taehyung pura-pura berpikir,"Karena aku satu-satunya manusia yang sudi berteman dengan kue beras?" ia kembali meledek, lalu melarikan diri

"Kemari kau, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin mengejar temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berlari

* * *

Setelah malam itu, keduanya semakin jarang bertemu. Meski masih sering berkirim pesan. Jimin sedang lengang sore ini, jadi dia berpikir untuk pergi ke gedung fakultas Taehyung untuk menyapa sahabatnya.

"Jimin-a, kau mau pergi?" ibunya bertanya saat Jimin keluar dari kamar

Jimin mengangguk,"Iya, bertemu Taehyung."

"Oh, kalau begitu bibi titip makanan untuk Taehyung, ya." Bibi Kim, ibu Taehyung, yang sedang berkunjung ikut bicara

Jimin mengangguk lagi, lalu mengikuti bibi Kim ke rumahnya. Ia menerima sebungkus bekal untuk Taehyung, lalu pamit pergi sebelum hari makin sore.

Sesampainya disana, Jimin teringat. Dia tak tahu dimana kelas Taehyung saat ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di lorong setelah mengirim pesan pada Taehyung jika dirinya menunggu dan ingin memberikan sesuatu.

Limabelas menit

Tigapuluh menit

Satu jam

Taehyung tak kunjung muncul, dan kaki Jimin mulai pegal harus berdiri terus. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi gedung, berharap bisa menemukan Taehyung dengan cepat.

TAP!

Kemarahan Jimin mendadak mencapai ubun-ubun saat dia melihat Taehyung sedang tertawa bersama Jungkook di kantin fakultas. Bisa-bisanya orang itu tertawa disaat dirinya nyaris mematahkan kaki karena terlalu lama menunggu. Begitu kira-kira isi kepala Jimin saat ini, minus kata-kata kasar yang terselip diantara kalimat itu.

BRAK!

Jimin membanting bekal makanan Taehyung diatas meja. Sontak membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook terkejut dan menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Ponselmu kau jual?" Kata-kata pertama meluncur dari mulut Jimin,"kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Aku nyaris mati menunggumu didepan gedung."

Taehyung memasang wajah panik, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia memucat saat melihat 12 pesan tak terbaca yang semuanya berasal dari Jimin.

"Astaga, Jimin-a. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak mengecek ponselku seharian ini." Taehyung berujar panik

Jimin menghela napas,"Ibumu menyuruhmu menghabiskan bekal ini." ia memelankan suara,"karena sudah selesai, aku pergi. Dah."

Jimin berbalik, baru akan pergi saat Taehyung menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa buru-buru sekali." Cegah Taehyung,"biar kubelikan minuman, sebagai permintaan maaf. Oke?"

"Belikan yang paling mahal."

Jimin duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook, junior-nya itu sejak tadi menunduk. Seolah menghindari tatapan mata Jimin.

"Kau sakit? Daritadi menunduk terus." Jimin bertanya

Jungkook mengangkat kepala,"Tidak, sunbae." Jawabnya pelan

Jimin mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Jungkook belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sang senior yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, yang ingin dikatakannya. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Hahh."Jungkook menghela napas,"Jimin sunbaenim." panggilnya

Jimin menurunkan ponselnya, ia menatap Jungkook.

"Boleh aku memberitahumu sesuatu?" Jungkook berujar pelan

Jimin mengangguk, sambil diam-diam berpikir kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba pucat dan gugup seperti ini

"Aku menyukai Taehyung sunbae."

Untuk sesaat, Jimin kehilangan kata-kata. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Astaga, tidak usah panik begitu." Ia bergurau,"Taehyung orang yang baik, kalau kau bisa mentolerir kegilaannya. Aku mengenalnya seumur hidup, oke?" ia melanjutkan,"Kau butuh bantuanku untuk mendekatinya? Anak itu agak buta untuk urusan cinta."

Jungkook tersenyum,"Terima kasih, sunbae. Awalnya aku takut sunbae tidak suka aku dekat dengannya."

"Hei, santai saja." Jimin tersenyum

"Segelas Espresso panas untuk sahabatku Park Jimin!" Taehyung tiba-tiba datang membawa gelas kertas yang masih mengepulkan asap dan meletakkannya dihadapan Jimin.

"Wah, kau benar-benar loyal. Terima kasih." Jimin mengangkat gelas dan meminumnya sedikit. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berdiri,

"Nah, karena aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas, aku pergi dulu." ujarnya,"Dan Kim Taehyung, jangan pulang larut malam. Aku bosan terus ditelepon bibi Kim yang mencarimu."

"Oke."

Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung sekali, lalu berbalik pergi.

Dengan sedikit denyut sakit di dada kirinya, untuk beberapa alasan.

* * *

Jimin duduk melamun di bawah pohon, dekat perpustakaan universitas. Niat pulangnya mendadak hilang entah kemana sejak Jungkook memberitahunya jika juniornya itu menyukai sahabatnya.

Harusnya Jimin senang, karena dari dulu dia selalu menggoda Taehyung tak akan pernah mendapat kekasih karena sikapnya yang terlalu aneh. Tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak rela?

"Hahh." Jimin menghela napas, ia menyalakan ponselnya, sedikit terkejut saat melihat saat ini sudah lewat jam makan malam. Ibunya akan memarahinya lagi dirumah nanti.

Jimin bangkit, lalu berjalan pelan menuju halte bis. Pandangannya ia bawa terus menatap tanah, tak berminat menatap yang lain.

BRUKK!

Suara benda terjatuh mengalihkan atensi Jimin. Ia dengan cepat menoleh, dan mendapati beberapa orang yang sedang berkelahi. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya memukuli orang? Yang jelas, Jimin tak berpikir dua kali untuk berlari menghampiri kelompok itu.

"Wah," Jimin bersuara,"ini bahkan masih sore. Dan kalian sudah memukuli orang?"

Refleks orang-orang itu menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri santai beberapa meter didepan. Termasuk si korban pemukulan yang ikut menatap Jimin.

"Siapa kau?" salah seorang dari mereka bertanya,"tidak usah ikut campur."

"Aku? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Lebih baik kau pergi jika tidak ingin ikut kami hajar."

Jimin tertawa pelan,"Level kalian masih jauh untuk melawanku."

Ucapan jimin tadi sepertinya membuat mereka marah, dan kini berbalik menyerang Jimin secara bersamaan. Lima lawan satu terlihat berlebihan untuk sebuah perkelahian biasa. Tapi Jimin sedang butuh pelampiasan, jadilah dia menyerang kelimanya tanpa ampun.

"Hah...hahh..."Jimin mengatur napasnya, sambil melihat kelima orang yang tadi menyerangnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditanah.

Ia mendekati si korban, yang lukanya ternyata lebih parah dari dugaan Jimin, dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang itu?" Jimin bertanya

"Mereka mencuri tugas akhirku. Aku hanya memintanya kembali." Orang itu menjawab

Jimin mengerutkan dahi,"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti." ia berkomentar,"Tapi yang jelas jangan menantang orang lain jika kau tidak bisa berkelahi." ia berpesan, sebelum pergi.

"Hey, tunggu!" seru orang itu,"Namaku Jihoon, Lee Jihoon. Terima kasih!"

Jimi berbalik, kemudian tersenyum,"Sama-sama Lee Jihoon-ssi. Aku Park Jimin."

"Kau juga berkuliah disini?" Jihoon bertanya

Jimin mengangguk,"Fakultas Psikologi, tahun ketiga."

"Oh, sunbaenim!"serunya,"Bagaimana aku membalas bantuanmu hari ini?"

"Tidak perlu." Jimin menolak,"kebetulan aku sedang ingin memukul sesuatu."

Jimin berbalik lalu benar-benar pergi. Kini tinggal mencari cara bagaimana menjelaskan keterlambatannya dan luka diwajahnya ini pada sang ibu. Ah, memikirkan bagaimana murkanya sang ibu membuat Jimin tak ingin pulang malam ini.

* * *

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya. Bertepatan dengan jam makan siang, jadi dia bersama beberapa temannya yang lain pergi ke kantin universitas untuk makan siang.

Setelah mengisi nampan, ketiganya duduk di meja yang masih kosong.

"Jimin sunbaenim!"

Jimin baru akan mulai makan saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Park Jihoon melambai kearahnya. Ia balas tersenyum, dan ikut melambaikan tangan.

Jihoon mendekati mejanya, kemudian memberikan sekotak coklat yang lumayan besar.

"Ini hadiah karena sudah membantuku kemarin." Jihoon berujar

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu membalasnya." Jimin berujar, tak enak

Jihoon menggeleng,"Bukan dariku. Tapi dari hyung-ku." jawabnya,"dia agak protektif untuk urusan ini. Jadi dia memaksaku memberikan coklat ini untukmu."

"Kakak?"

Jihoon mengangguk,"Min Yoongi. Itu orangnya." Jihoon menunjuk seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang duduk dipojok ruangan, menatap datar kearahnya.

Jimin mendadak merinding,"Yah, terima kasih untuk coklatnya."

Jihoon tersenyum, lalu pergi.

"Kau membantunya kemarin?" Jeonghan penasaran

Jimin mengangguk,"Aku melihatnya dipukuli kemarin. Kebetulan sedang ingin menghajar sesuatu, sekalian saja kubantu." Ia menyuap makanan kedalam mulut

"Tapi nama Min Yoongi itu sepertinya tidak asing untukku." Mingyu mengerutkan dahi,"kenapa mereka bisa bersaudara jika marganya berbeda." ia bicara pelan. Jeonghan memukulkan sumpitnya pada kepala Mingyu

"Kau selalu bilang semua orang tidak asing, padahal tak satupun dari mereka kau kenal." sindirnya

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua makan saja." Lerai Jimin, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Kim Taehyung." Jeonghan mengganti topik,"kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Jimin menggeleng,"Jadwal kelas kami memang sering berbenturan, kan." jawabnya,"Dan juga, sepertinya dia punya orang lain untuk diajak bermain."

Ah, Jimin mendadak kesal mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini. Jimin tak ingin membenci Jungkook, tapi setelah Jungkook memberitahu jika dia menyukai Taehyung hari itu, Jimin jadi makin jarang bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Setiap kali ingin bertemu, selalu ada alasan dengan Jungkook terlibat didalamnya. Jimin mau tidak mau jadi kesal.

"Huh? Siapa?" tanya Mingyu

"Jeon Jungkook. Juniornya." Jimin semakin kesal

"Oh, jadi Jeon Jungkook ini ingin merebut Kim Taehyung darimu?" Jeonghan berhipotesa

"Bukan begitu!" seru Jimin, ia menghela napas kesal,"beberapa minggu lalu dia bilang kalau dia menyukai Taehyung padaku."

"Ahh," seru Mingyu dan Jeonghan bersamaan

"Tak kusangka alien itu bisa mendapat kekasih." Ujar Jeonghan

"Mereka belum jadian!" Jimin meninggikan suara

"Kenapa kau yang kesal?" Tanya Jeonghan,"kau menyukai Taehyung?"

Jimin kembali menghela napas,"Bukan begitu juga." sanggahnya,"aku hanya tidak suka sahabatku diambil orang lain."

"Yah, Mingyu juga dulu begitu saat baru jadian dengan Wonwoo." Ujar Jeonghan

"Hey!" Mingyu menyeru, tak terima,"tapi aku tetap mau bermain dengan kalian, kan."

"Yah, itu karena Wonwoo terlalu sibuk main game." Sarkas Jeonghan, ia menatap Jimin,"intinya, Park Jimin." ia melanjutkan, "kurasa kau harus mulai mencari teman baru. Atau mungkin ikut mencari kekasih."

"Lalu kalian double date!" seru Mingyu

Jimin menghela napas,"Ah, peduli setan!" serunya frustasi,"terserah aku tidak peduli."

Mingyu dan Jeonghan hanya bisa menatap iba teman sekelasnya ini. Jelas sekali terlihat jika Jimin cemburu, tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Lalu tiba-tiba Mingyu mendapat ide.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan hari sabtu ini?" usulnya

"Aku setuju, daripada harus berdiam diri dirumah terus." Jawab Jeonghan

Kini keduanya menatap Jimin, menunggu jawaban,"Oke, aku ikut."

"Nice!" seru Mingyu,"kalau begitu sabtu nanti kalian kujemput didepan rumah. Aku mau pamer mobil baruku."

Ketiganya tertawa. Yah, setidaknya Jimin hanya kehilangan satu teman.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hey!

This is my first attempt on making chaptered story, I hope y'all like it. I'm trying, okay.

Kalo mau request or give some advice, feel free to do it.

Mungkin karena ini ff chap pertama, chapternya belum banyak. 3 or 4 should be enough

And last, review is very much appreciated

.

.

.

Love, Qiesha


	2. Chapter 2

BZZT!

"Halo, ibu?" Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, dia baru saja masuk dan duduk pojok bis saat ibunya menelepon.

"Hey, kau bersama Taehyung sekarang?" ibunya bertanya

Jimin mengerutkan kening,"Taehyung? Tidak." ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya,"bukannya dia sedang pergi ke Busan?"

"Benarkah?" ibunya bertanya,"Jinah benar-benar tidak tahu kemana anak itu selama 2 hari ini." jawab ibunya, menyebut nama ibu Taehyung

"Biar aku coba cari."

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, langsung seret dia pulang. Aku dan Kim harus memberinya pelajaran."

Jimin memutus sambungan, lalu menelepon Taehyung. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Taehyung tak mengangkat panggilannya. Jimin mendadak panik sendiri. Kali ini kebodohan apa lagi yang coba Taehyung lakukan.

Sudah sebulan terakhir ini, Jimin jarang menghubungi Taehyung. Dia pikir karena sekarang Taehyung sedang dalam masa kasmaran, jadi dia lebih fokus pada calon kekasihnya. Yah, meski Jimin juga sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana kabar hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan Jungkook. Dia pikir, Taehyung akan memberitahunya sendiri saat waktunya tepat.

Sekarang Jimin tak tahu harus mencari Taehyung kemana. Terakhir yang dia tahu, klub fotografi mengadakan perjalanan tiga hari dua malam ke Busan untuk memotret. Tidak mungkin Jimin pergi menyusul Taehyung kesana. Itu pun jika Taehyung benar ikut pergi kesana.

Hah, Jimin pusing.

CTAK!

Ia menjentikkan jari, lalu mengetikkan nama Jungkook dan meneleponnya. Siapa tahu junior-nya itu tahu dimana keberadaan Taehyung.

"Halo, Jungkook-a?" Jimin berujar saat tersambung

"Iya, sunbae. Ada apa?"

"Kau bersama Taehyung sekarang?" Jimin bertanya to the point

"Huh? Oh, iya. Dia baru pergi untuk membeli makan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jimin menghela napas, menahan kesal,"Kalian ada dimana sekarang?"

"Di Busan." Jawab Jungkook,"Taehyung sunbae mengajakku ikut acara klub fotografi."

"Oke. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti. Dan bilang pada si idiot itu untuk meneleponku saat dia kembali."

"Tentu sunbae."

Jimin meremas ponselnya, kini dia harus kembali repot mengurusi bayi besar yang satu ini. Padahal dia pikir Taehyung akan lebih dewasa setelah jatuh cinta. Ternyata tidak ada bedanya.

Begitu turun di halte pemberhentiannya, Jimin bergegas pulang. Dia bertemu ibunya dan bibi Kim di ruang tamu. Wajah bibi Kim terlihat cemas. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Dimana Taehyung?" tanya bibi Kim

"Busan. Bersama klub fotografinya." Jawab Jimin

"Anak itu benar-benar!" bibi Kim mendadak marah,"sudah kularang pergi, dia tetap nekat."

Jimin mengerutkan kening,"Kenapa dilarang, bi?"

"Klub itu berisi anak-anak dari keluarga yang tidak jelas. Aku tidak mau Taehyung terpengaruh kebiasaan buruk mereka. Apalagi dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Taehyung selalu membicarakannya setiap saat."

Jimin makin tidak mengerti,"Bagian mananya yang salah dari berteman dengan Jungkook? Lalu kurasa klub fotografi berisi anak-anak baik."

Bibi Kim mendengus,"Taehyung bilang dia menyukai si Jungkook itu! Bibi tidak suka. Dan aku juga pernah memergoki Jungkook membawa rokok saat bertamu kerumah. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan Taehyung berdekatan dengan orang seperti itu?"

Jimin menghela napas,"Aku rasa Jungkook bukan anak nakal. Aku bisa jamin itu." belanya

"Sudah, sudah."Lerai ibu Jimin,"kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar? Yang penting kita sudah tahu dimana Taehyung. Tinggal menunggunya pulang, kan."

"Tidak!" tolak bibi Kim,"Aku akan menjemputnya langsung sekarang!"

Jimin mendadak panik, bisa kacau jika bibi Kim sampai benar pergi ke Busan. Taehyung bisa jadi bahan lelucon satu universitas selamanya.

"Jangan!" sergah Jimin,"biar aku saja yang pergi."

Bibi Kim menghela napas,"Pastikan kau membawanya pulang sebelum tengah hari besok, Jimin-a. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padanya."

Jimin mengangguk, lalu menatap ibunya,"Bu, boleh aku membawa mobil?"

Ibunya mengangguk,"Hati-hati."

Jimin mengambil kunci mobil di laci meja, lalu mengambil jaket dan melempar asal tasnya keatas sofa ruang tamu. Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya dan bibi Kim, Jimin tancap gas menuju Busan.

Ah, Kim Taehyung membuatnya gila.

* * *

Berjam-jam duduk didalam mobil tanpa berganti posisi membuat badan Jimin sakit. Jadi begitu sampai di Busan, dia menepi sebentar untuk membeli minum dan meregangkan otot. Ia terkejut ketika melihat jam telah menunjuk angka sepuluh malam saat melihat kearah jam diatas kasir minimarket.

DRRT!

Ponselnya bergetar, lengkap dengan nama 'Idiot Tae' menghiasi layar panggilan masuk. Jimin menarik napas dalam, bersiap mengeluarkan semua makian yang sejak beberapa jam terakhir tertahan di tenggorokan.

"YAK-"

"Tolong jangan berteriak!" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin

"Dasar alien idiot gila! Kau tahu seberapa repotnya aku harus menenangkan dua wanita paruh baya dirumah agar tidak menyusulmu ke Busan malam ini juga? Kau menjual otakmu kemana, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin tak lagi meninggikan suara, tapi tetap mengeluarkan seluruh makiannya

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung

Jimin menghela napas,"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Kau tahu aku di Busan."

Jimin mengerang, kembali kesal,"Siput gila juga tahu kau ada di Busan sekarang." Ia mengumpat,"tepatnya dimana? Aku kesana."

"Aku di Chicago Hotel, Oryuk-do. Tunggu, kau ada di-"

Jimin memutus sambungan sebelum Taehyung selesai dengan kalimatnya. Ia mengirim pesan pada Jungkook untuk mengirim nomor kamar dan tetap menjaga Taehyung disebelahnya hingga dia sampai disana.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Jimin membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar, menargetkan tatapannya pada tokoh utama kejadian malam ini dan mencengkeram kerah pakaiannya. Nyaris memukuli Taehyung, jika saja Jungkook tidak melerai keduanya.

Keduanya berakhir duduk berseberangan diatas kasur, dengan Jungkook berdiri diantara keduanya. Berjaga jaga siapa tahu emosi Jimin kembali naik dan ingin memukul Taehyung lagi.

"Sebelum aku menyeretmu kembali, ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Jimin berujar datar

"Aku selalu mengikuti perkataan ibu, sampai hari ini." Taehyung ikut berbicara dengan nada datar

Jungkook mulai sesak dengan situasi tegang ini

"Dan alasan kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya hari ini?" Jimin kembali bertanya

"Karena alasannya tidak jelas!" Taehyung meninggikan suara,"ibu bilang jika Jungkook dan klub fotografi bukanlah pengaruh baik untukku. Tapi apa yang dia tahu? Dia tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bicara."

Jimin menghela napas, kemudian menatap Jungkook,"Bibi Kim bilang dia menemukan rokok saat kau berkunjung. Kau merokok, Jungkook-a?"

Jungkook mendadak panik,"T-tidak sunbae! Aku tidak merokok! Saat itu aku meminjam tas hyung-ku karena tasku yang lama rusak. Aku bersumpah aku tidak merokok!"

"Tidak perlu panik, bukan kau yang salah disini." Jimin mencoba menenangkan,"tapi lain kali hati-hati. Ibu Taehyung bisa terlalu keras pada orang lain jika itu menyangkut anak semata wayangnya ini." Ia melirik Taehyung

Jimin berdiri dari tempatnya,ia menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian,"Besok pagi, kalian berdua pulang bersamaku."

Taehyung baru akan memprotes saat Jungkook membekap mulutnya, lalu mengangguk,"Oke sunbae. Kami pulang besok bersamamu."

Jimin mengangguk,"Pastikan alien ini tidak kabur sampai besok."

"Tunggu, kau tidak tidur disini bersama kami?" Jungkook bertanya

"Berlama lama disini hanya akan membuatku menghajar si otak udang ini. Aku mau mendinginkan kepala dulu diluar, kita bertemu besok setelah kalian siap."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengantar Jimin hingga ke depan pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Jimin mengemudikan mobilnya menuju pantai. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dipikirkannya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia memarkir mobil, lalu melepas sepatu juga kaos kaki, sebelum berjalan menikmati angin laut malam hari.

Ia duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Pukul satu dini hari, Jimin berpikir haruskah dia tidur sebelum kembali menyetir pagi ini. Tapi dimana? Dia baru saja menolak akomodasi tidur gratis dikamar Jungkook dan Taehyung barusan. Mobil? Sepertinya hanya itu pilihan Jimin.

DRRT!

Ponselnya bergetar, panggilan video dari Kim Mingyu. Jimin terkekeh, temannya yang satu ini selalu menelepon disaat yang aneh.

"Hai, Mingyu-ya." Jimin menyapa

Terlihat wajah Mingyu dan Jeonghan, sepertinya mereka sedang berada di klub malam.

"Yo, Jimin-a!" Seru Jeonghan,"kau tidak datang ke klub malam ini?"

Jimin tertawa,"Kita baru bertemu sore tadi, kau belum lelah seharian berteriak di taman bermain?"

"Hey, tentu beda." Sahut Mingyu,"cepatlah kemari. Ada banyak orang yang ingin melihat prodigy klub dance menari."

"Aku tidak bisa malam ini." Jimin menjawab,"aku tidak berada di Seoul, jelasnya."

"Kau dimana?"

"Busan." Ujarnya singkat,"Kim Taehyung sialan itu mengacaukan malam mingguku dengan kabur dari rumah. Aku jadi harus repot mengejarnya sampai kesini."

"Wah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak mau mengurusi temanku sampai seperti itu." Jeonghan berkomentar

"Coba kau merasakan diteriaki dua wanita paruh baya yang sangat berambisi menarik alien itu kembali ke Seoul. Aku tidak sejahat itu membiarkan Kim Taehyung menjadi bahan candaan satu universitas karena diseret ibunya kembali pulang dari acara klub."

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan?" Ujar Jeonghan,"aku bisa puas menghinanya nanti."

Jimin terkekeh,"Salah aku bercerita pada kalian."

"Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" tanya Mingyu

"Yah, aku berencana membawanya kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Sekarang mungkin aku akan tidur di pantai saja."

"Kau tidak tidur bersama Taehyung?" tanya Jeonghan

"Dan mengganggu acara kencannya dengan Jungkook? Tidak terima kasih." Jimin berujar sarkas,"anggap saja sebagai malam terakhir dia bernapas dengan normal sebelum menghadapi dua penyihir dirumah."

"Oke, kalau begitu selamat tidur, kawan." Mingyu berujar

Jimin mengangguk,"Nikmati malam kalian."

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya kembali kesaku celana, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke mobil.

.

.

.

TOK!TOK!

Jimin baru memejamkan mata selama beberapa menit, saat jendela kaca mobilnya diketuk seseorang. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia membuka jendela. Seorang laki-laki berdiri menatapnya, Jimin merasa pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya.

"Park Jimin, geser ke kursi penumpang." Orang itu memerintah

Jimin yang masih setengah sadar, menurut saja terlebih saat orang itu menyebut namanya. Setidaknya dia bukan perampok. Jadi saat Jimin mulai mendapat kesadarannya, dia memperhatikan orang yang saat ini mengemudikan mobilnya, entah kemana.

"Berhenti menatapku seolah aku akan menculikmu." Ujar laki-laki itu.

Jimin tersadar jika dia terlalu lama memerhatikan laki-laki itu,"Maaf, aku hanya berusaha mengingat dimana pernah melihatmu."

"Kantin, saat Lee Jihoon memberikan sekotak coklat sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Ah, Jimin ingat! Orang ini Min Yoongi, kakak Lee Jihoon.

"Ah, Min Yoongi-ssi." Jimin berujar,"kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disana?"

"Jihoon yang memberitahu. Dia menguping pembicaraanmu dan dua temanmu di klub. Lalu memintaku menjemputmu."

"Oh, teirma kasih." Ujar Jimin, tersenyum simpul,"kau tak harus melakukannya."

"Jika Jihoon tidak meneriakiku dipagi buta seperti ini, dan kebetulan aku tidak sedang pulang ke rumah, menurutmu aku mau berada disini ketimbang kasurku?" Ujar Yoongi sarkas

Jimin mencibir,"Ya, bagaimanapun. Terima kasih." ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah

Mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah, Yoongi mengajaknya masuk, lalu mengeluarkan selimut dan bantal untuk Jimin gunakan sebagai alas tidur dikamarnya.

"Kau bisa pergi setelah sarapan nanti. Ibuku tidak suka ada orang yang meninggalkan rumah sebelum sarapan." Ujar Yoongi

Jimin mengangguk, lalu segera berbaring. Matanya sudah tidak kuat sepanjang perjalanan tadi terus ditahannya untuk membuka.

* * *

Jimin terbangun bersama suara berisik alarm. Berasal dari ponsel Yoongi, tapi melihat sang pemilik tak bergeming dengan suara itu, bisa dipastikan bukan Yoongi yang memasang alarm itu di ponselnya. Dan karena masih mencintai suasana pagi yang tenang, Jimin nekat mematikan alarm itu, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Oh, kau pasti teman Yoongi." Suara seorang wanita memasuki pendengarannya, Jimin menatap wanita paruh baya didepannya, lalu membungkukkan badan

"S-selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu." ujar Jimin

Wanita itu tertawa pelan,"Tidak apa apa. Baru kali ini Yoongi membawa temannya ke Busan. Ah, anak itu pasti masih tidur. Duduklah dulu, sarapan sebentar lagi selesai."

Jimin tersenyum, lalu duduk di meja makan. Tadinya berniat ingin membantu ibu Min Yoongi memasak, tapi begitu teringat kejadian terakhirnya didapur yang berakhir dengan satu tangki pemadam api habis, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tunggu, biar kubangunkan Yoongi. Setelah itu kita makan bersama." Ibu Yoongi berujar, lalu melesat pergi kedalam kamar anaknya

Keduanya keluar tak lama setelahnya, Yoongi duduk dihadapan Jimin dengan mata terpejam, tapi tangan tetap memegang sendok dan sumpit. Ia menyuap nasi dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

Jimin melihat menu sarapan didepannya. _Galbitang_ untuk sarapan terlihat tak biasa, tapi Jimin tak memikirkannya. Dia ikut menyendok kuah panas didepannya, lalu menghabiskannya.

Dia masih cukup tahu diri untuk membantu mencuci piring, sementara Yoongi pergi entah kemana.

"Jadi, kau teman Yoongi di universitas?" ibu Yoongi memulai percakapan

"Ah, tidak bisa dibilang teman juga. Aku kebetulan pernah membantu Lee Jihoon beberapa waktu lalu." Jimin menjawab

Ibu Yoongi berdecih,"Anak buangan sialan itu masih saja suka mencari masalah."

Jimin tiba-tiba merasa salah bicara.

"Bu, aku dan Jimin harus pergi sekarang." Yoongi datang tepat waktu dan menjauhkan Jimin dari potensi obrolan canggung yang tidak nyaman bersama ibunya.

"Oh, benarkah? Hati-hati kalau begitu." ibu Yoongi berujar.

Keduanya memakai sepatu, lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Yoongi yang menyetir, dengan alasan tak ingin terkena kecelakaan karena Jimin yang kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Mereka berhenti didepan hotel Taehyung dan Jungkook, Jimin menghubungi keduanya untuk segera turun. Kini keempatnya berada dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Dengan Jimin duduk disebelah Yoongi yang sedang menyetir, dan Taehyung masih tertidur dibahu Jungkook.

Jimin bergantian menyetir dengan Yoongi setelah sampai di Seoul. Dia menurunkan Jungkook dan Yoongi di depan universitas, lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali ke rumah.

Ia melirik kearah Taehyung disebelahnya, jelas sekali terlihat jika sahabatnya ini sedang tegang dan gugup.

Jimin menghela napas,"Diam saja dan jangan membantah." ia berkata

"Huh?" Taehyung menatapnya tak mengerti

"Saat ibumu dan ibuku berceramah, jangan membantah." Jimin menjelaskan,"aku akan membantumu."

Taehyung tersenyum,"Terima kasih, Jimin-a."

Jimin baru menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah saat pintu bagian Taehyung dibuka dari luar. Ibunya dan bibi Kim menyeret Taehyung masuk kedalam rumah dengan sebelah tangan masing-masing menarik telinganya. Jimin mengunci mobil, lalu bergegas ikut masuk kedalam rumah.

Taehyung sudah berlutut dilantai saat dia masuk, wajahnya menunduk, dan tak bergeming saat bibi Kim memukuli punggungnya sambil menangis. Jimin tak bisa melakukan apapun, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Setelah situasi mulai tenang, keempatnya duduk bersama diruang tengah.

"Mulai besok kau benar-benar akan berada dibawah kendaliku, Kim Taehyung." Bibi Kim berujar, untuk kesekian kalinya

Taehyung masih setia menunduk, hal itu membuat Jimin sedikit banyak kasihan dengan temannya ini.

"Bu, bibi Kim." Jimin memberanikan diri bicara,"bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Park Jimin?" ibunya bertanya

"Yah, aku tahu Taehyung gila karena nekat pergi tanpa ijin." Ia memulai,"tapi apa ibu dan bibi Kim tidak sadar jika Taehyung melakukan itu karena kalian yang tidak percaya padanya?"

Tak ada yang bicara, jadi Jimin kembali melanjutkan,"Selama ini Taehyung dan aku selalu menuruti semua kemauan kalian. Dan aku berterima kasih karena kalian bisa mengerti dengan apa yang kami mau selama ini. Tapi kenapa kalian jadi paranoid saat Taehyung menyukai seseorang?"

Bibi Kim menghela napas,"Kupikir dia akan menyukaimu, Jimin-a." ia menjawab,"tentu saja aku marah saat dia tiba-tiba membawa seseorang yang dikenalkannya sebagai kekasih padaku. Aku merasa tidak enak padamu."

Oke, ini gila. Tapi bagaimana bisa muncul hipotesis seaneh ini? Ya, mereka berteman sepanjang hidup. Tapi bukan berarti setiap persahabatan bisa berubah jadi cinta, kan?

Jimin menghela napas,"Taehyung bebas menyukai siapapun. Benar, kan?"

"Jadi kumohon, beri dia kesempatan."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memandangi langit-langit kamarnya tanpa minat. Berulang kali dia menghela napas, tidak percaya harus terlibat dalam situasi aneh seperti itu. Dirinya menyukai Kim Taehyung? Jimin tak pernah memikirkannya. Untuk seseorang yang selalu mandi bersama dengan alien itu sampai umur tujuh tahun, dan mengetahui semua kebiasaan menjijikkannya, Jimin tak yakin bisa menyukai anak itu.

DRRT!

Ponselnya bergetar diatas nakas. Panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya

"Halo?"

"Halo? Park Jimin sunbaenim?"

"Ya? Siapa ini?"

"Maaf mengganggu hari minggumu, sunbaenim. Ini aku, Lee Jihoon."

"Ah, Lee Jihoon-ssi. Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, sunbaenim. Aku mendapat nomormu dari Mingyu sunbaenim di bar kemarin. Hyung-ku datang, kan?"

Jimin menahan helaan napas,"Ya, dia datang. Terima kasih karena membantuku, Jihoon-ssi."

"Sunbaenim, aku mungkin terdengar kelewatan jika mengatakan ini, tapi boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Ya? Minta tolong apa?"

"Bisa kita bertemu besok saat makan siang? Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk tugasku."

"Oh, tentu. Tapi, kurasa aku bukan orang yang cocok untuk ditanyai masalah musik."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menjawabnya, sunbaenim. Kalau begitu, kita bertemu besok ya. Terima kasih, sunbaenim."

"Ya, sama-sama."

CKLEK!

Pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka, Taehyung masuk dengan wajah kusut, lalu berbaring disebelahnya. Jimin melempar asal ponselnya, lalu menoleh kearah Taehyung.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Taehyung

"Hanya teman."

Taehyung menghela napas,"Menurutmu ini akan berhasil?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku terlalu marah saat berkata akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna jika ibu mengijinkanku berpacaran dengan Jungkook."

"Kau apa?!" Jimin bangkit dari posisi berbaring, ia menatap sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Taehyung merengek, kini kedua duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang.

Jimin menghela napas,"Bisa tidak, untuk sekali saja, kau menggunakan kepalamu itu untuk berpikir?" ia berujar kesal,"sekarang kau hanya punya satu pilihan. Yaitu lulus dengan nilai sempurna."

"Kau tahu aku hampir tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, Park Jimin!" seru Taehyung

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin menyeru, dengan nada yang sama

Taehyung menghela napas,"Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan saat ibu menantangku."

Jimin mengerutkan kening, kenapa dia jadi terseret masalah seperti ini.

"Terserah kau, aku muak mengurusi semua masalah ini." Ujar Jimin, ia bangkit, lalu mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobil diatas nakas.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung

"Klub."

"Tengah hari seperti ini? Klub mana yang buka?"

Jimin menghela napas, ia berbalik menatap Taehyung,"Aku pergi kemanapun agar bisa jauh dari masalahmu, Kim Taehyung sialan." ujarnya, lalu pergi

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

I don't feel confident about this chapter :(

Do you like my writings? Sorry, I can be emo at times.

So many things happened lately and it affected my writings.

But the past is in the past, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

See you in the next chapter!

.

.

.

Love, Qiesha


	3. Chapter 3

**LET IT GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONIMIN, SLIGHT VMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin membanting kepala keatas meja. Ia menghela napas, memikirkan bagaimana nilai ujian semesternya kali ini. Ujian baru saja selesai, dan dirinya tidak percaya diri dengan hasil yang akan didapatkannya. Terima kasih pada Taehyung dan semua masalah yang dibawanya, meski sebenarnya Jimin sudah malas memikirkan masalah alien itu.

"Hey, Jim. Kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Jeonghan,"Kurasa nilaiku akan turun semester ini."

Jeonghan terkekeh,"Kupikir masalah yang penting. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita beri makan otakmu sekarang, kasihan dia dipaksa bekerja terus."

Jimin menghela napas, ia berdiri lalu menyampirkan tas dibahu, kemudian mengikuti Jeonghan keluar kelas.

"Hey, kawan!" Mingyu memanggil dari ujung lorong, ia berlari menghampiri keduanya

"Wah, lihat siapa yang selesai ujian pertama kali." Sindir Jeonghan,"kau seyakin itu bisa lulus, ya, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar,"Wonwoo mengajariku semua hal, kau tahu. Aku tidak akan meragukannya." ujarnya bangga, ia lalu melirik kearah Jimin yang tampak lesu,"Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, anak ini khawatir nilainya turun." Jeonghan yang menjawab

"Seorang Park Jimin mengalami penurunan nilai?" Mingyu berujar, sedikit sarkas,"paling banyak kau turun 2 poin, kawan." ia mencoba menyemangati

Jimin tersenyum tipis,"Kau benar juga."

"Kutebak pikiranmu teralihkan karena masalah Taehyung, kan." Jeonghan mendadak menjadi cenayang

"Ya, begitulah." Jimin menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali

"Oh, iya juga. Bagaimana perkembangan masalahnya? Sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu

"Alien idiot itu justru membuatnya makin rumit." Jimin mendengus kesal,"dia mempertaruhkan hubungannya dengan Jungkook jika tidak bisa lulus dengan nilai sempurna."

Jeonghan dan Mingyu mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget yang sama

"Jimin-a, kau yakin Taehyung masih memiliki otak di rongga kepalanya?" Jeonghan jadi ikut kesal

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Jungkook." Mingyu ikut berkomentar

"Ah!" Jimin berteriak kesal,"Sudahlah! Bisa gila aku memikirkan masalah alien itu." ia melanjutkan, lalu menatap dua teman didepannya,"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kafe didepan universitas? Aku traktir."

Wajah Jeonghan dan Mingyu berubah senang, keduanya menggandeng masing-masing tangan Jimin, lalu membawanya ke mobil milik Jeonghan.

Kafe sedikit ramai begitu mereka sampai, Jeonghan masih mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, jadi Jimin dan Mingyu yang lebih dulu masuk untuk mencari tempar duduk dan memesan.

"Mingyu-ya, kau cari tempat sana. Biar aku yang pesan. Kau mau apa?" tanya Jimin

Mingyu tampak berpikir,"Hmm," ia menggumam,"Aku mau Caramel Frappuchino." Jawabnya

Jimin mengangguk, lalu masuk kedalam antrian. Tak lama, Jeonghan muncul. Ia berkata jika ingin Espresso dan Cheesecake untuk hari ini, lalu bergabung bersama Mingyu di meja.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" seorang wanita penjaga kasir menyapa

Jimin tersenyum,"Ya. Aku ingin Espresso, Caramel Frappuchino, dan Latte Macchiato. Masing masing satu. Juga satu Cheesecake dan Croissant." Jimin memesan

Penjaga kasir menulis pesanan Jimin,"Ada lagi?"

Jimin menggeleng,"Itu saja."

"Totalnya tiga puluh ribu won."

Jimin memberikan kartu debitnya pada kasir, lalu duduk bersama teman-temannya setelah selesai membayar.

"Ini pesanan kalian." Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan.

Jimin menyesap minumannya pelan, lalu menggigit Croissant pesanannya. Ia menatap keluar jendela tanpa minat. Jeonghan yang melihatnya menendang kaki Mingyu, memberikan sinyal jika teman mereka yang satu ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Hey, Jimin-a." Panggil Mingyu, Jimin menoleh

"Ada klub baru di Gangnam. Dan kebetulan aku mengenal pemiliknya, kau ingin kesana?" tawarnya

Jimin mengerutkan kening,"Malam ini?"

Mingyu mengangguk,"Atau kalau kau ingin malam lain, tinggal beritahu aku saja."

"Ya, aku penasaran dengan klub itu." Jeonghan menambahi.

Jimin terpekur,"Boleh juga." ia tersenyum

"Nice!" Mingyu berseru senang,

DRRT!

Ponsel Jimin mendadak bergetar diatas meja, nama Lee Jihoon tertera dilayar.

"Halo?" Jimin mengangkat

"Sunbae-nim!" seru Jihoon diseberang sambungan,"kau tidak makan siang? Aku tidak melihatmu di kantin."

Sial! Jimin lupa jika dia punya janji dengan Jihoon hari ini.

"A-ah, aku sedang membeli kopi diluar. Aku kesana sebentar lagi." Jimin berujar, panik

"Kalau begitu, sekalian bertemu di ruang musik gedung seni saja, sunbae." Jihoon memberi usul

"Oke!" Jimin yang panik, mengiyakan ajakan itu dalam sekali napas. Ia memutus sambungan, kemudian meminta pada pelayan agar kopi dan Croissant miliknya dibungkus.

"Kenapa?" Jeonghan bertanya, ia menyuap potongan Cheesecake terahirnya kedalam mulut

"Aku lupa ada janji hari ini." Jawabnya

"Dengan siapa? Taehyun?" kini Mingyu yang bertanya

Jimin menggeleng,"Lee Jihoon. Dia meminta bantuanku."

"Lee Jihoon?" Jeonghan mengulang,"sejak kapan kau jadi dekat dengannya?"

"Sejak Mingyu memberikan nomorku padanya dan kakaknya Min Yoongi itu menolongku agar tidak jadi gelandangan di Busan." Jimin berujar sarkas, masih sedikit kesal karena Mingyu dengan seenaknya memberikan nomor ponselnya pada orang yang tak dikenalnya

"Hey!" Mingyu menyeru, protes,"harusnya kau berterima kasih karenaku."

"Ya, terima kasih karena membuatku jantungan melihat laki-laki pucat berpakaian serba hitam yang mengetuk jendela mobilku pukul dua pagi." Jimin kembali mengejek

Jeonghan menghela napas,"Kalian berdua, diamlah."

Jimin mendengus kesal, ia melihat pelayan membawa bungkusan miliknya, lalu mengambilnya dan langsung pergi.

"Jadi, kita tetap ke klub malam ini?" Mingyu menatap Jeonghan

"Tch,"Jeonghan berdecih,"kadang aku penasaran dimana kau meletakkan isi kepalamu, Kim Mingyu." Hinanya, lalu ikut pergi meninggalkan Mingyu

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo? Lee Jihoon-ssi." Jimin berujar, saat panggilan dijawab,"Ya, aku sudah ada didepan gedung seni. Kelasnya dimana?"

"Lantai 3, ruang 302."

"Oke."

Jimin menekan tombol naik lift, lalu pergi ke ruangan yang dimaksud Jihoon dalam telepon.

"Halo, sunbae-nim." Jihoon menyapa, kelewat bersemangat,"terima kasih sudah mau repot datang dan membantuku hari ini."

Jimin tersenyum,"Tidak masalah." Jawabnya enteng,"jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Jihoon mengutak-atik komputer didepannya, tak lama alunan musik up-beat memenuhi ruangan. Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, sunbae?" tanya Jihoon saat lagu selesai diputar

"Bagus." Jimin memulai,"kau membuatnya sebagai lagu dance?"

Jihoon mengangguk,"Kudengar kau pandai menari. Jadi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu sebagai dancer."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti,"Kalau kau ingin menari dengan lagu ini, gerakan kira-kira begini."

Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan musik yang didengarnya. Jihoon bertepuk tangan saat Jimin selesai menari.

"Wah, sunbae-nim. Kau benar-benar hebat!" Jihoon mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya, hingga membuat Jimin tersenyum malu

"Aku yakin kau akan dapat nilai bagus dengan lagu itu." Jimin menyemangati

"Terima kasih," Jihoon berujar,"oh, ya. Selama di Busan kemarin, tak ada hal yang kurang nyaman bagimu, kan?" Jihoon mengganti topik

Jimin mendadak teringat perkataan ibu Min Yoongi saat itu. Dia penasaran, tapi tak tahu bagaimana harus bertanya. Mana mungkin dia menanyakan apakah Jihoon anak pungut atau tidak didepan wajahnya. Jimin belum gila.

"Ibu pasti mengatakan kalau aku anak buangan, kan." Jihoon berujar, Jimin menegang ditempat, ia menatap Jihoon yang tatapannya kini kosong kedepan, "Maaf, sunbae-nim. Harus mendengar kalimat tidak pantas dari ibu." ia melanjutkan

"T-tidak,"Jimin tergagap,"bukan begitu!" ia panik sendiri, lalu menghela napas, frustasi

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, ia menatap Jimin,"Tidak apa-apa, sunbae. Aku mengerti." Ia berujar,"lagipula apa yang ibu katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang anak yang dibuang."

Jimin mendekati Jihoon, lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Dulu," Jihoon memulai,"aku hanya anak yatim yang tinggal di pinggir pantai. Sampai suatu hari, Yoongi hyung dan ayahnya datang dan menyelamatkanku dari preman yang sering memukuliku karena tidak bisa memberikan mereka uang." ia bercerita,"tapi ibu tidak suka dengan keputusan ayah. Dia membenciku sebanyak itu, dan aku tahu aku pantas dibenci. Saat ayah pergi bekerja, ibu selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk memarahi dan memukuliku dengan sapu. Tapi Yoongi hyung selalu melindungiku, dia yang membelaku saat ibu marah."

Jimin makin merasa tidak enak,"Jihoon-ssi!" ia menginterupsi,"tak perlu kau lanjutkan jika kau tidak nyaman."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis,"Ah, aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, ya. Maaf, sunbae."

Jimin menghela napas,"Kau terlalu banyak minta maaf, Jihoon-ssi."

"Sunbae, kau bisa memanggilku dengan santai. Tidak perlu formal seperti itu." Jihoon berujar, yang dibalas pukulan pelan Jimin di lengannya

"Kau menyuruhku santai tapi kau masih menggunakan kata 'sunbae' tiap kali memanggilku." Jimin bergurau

"A-ah, kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu Jimin hyung?" tanya Jihoon, wajahnya memerah malu

Jimin tersenyum lebar,"Tentu saja, Jihoon-a!" ia merangkul erat tubuh Jihoon

Jihoon ikut tersenyum,"Terima kasih, hyung."

* * *

"Jimin-a!"

Jimin menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Taehyung melambai kearahnya dengan senyum lebarnya yang aneh. Sahabatnya itu berlari melintasi lautan mahasiswa yang baru selesai dengan kelas pagi mereka, menghampiri Jimin di ujung lorong.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini." Jimin pertama kali bicara

Taehyung, masih mempertahankan senyumnya, merangkul sang sahabat,"Ayo! Kutraktir kau makan!"

Sepanjang jalan, Jimin memikirkan perubahan aneh Kim Taehyung. Tak biasanya dia bersikap terlalu bahagia seperti ini. Yah, Jimin tahu jika dia punya sahabat seorang alien yang sering bersikap aneh. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Taehyung seperti ini.

Jadi, saat Taehyung membeli makanan secara berlebihan, Jimin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya

"Kau kenapa?"

Taehyung makin tersenyum, Jimin mulai takut

"Ibu merestui hubunganku dengan Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak, hingga berdiri, seisi kantin memperhatikan keduanya, Jimin mendadak menyesal bertanya

"Idiot!" Serunya,"cepat duduk!"

Taehyung mengikuti perintah Jimin dan kembali duduk manis dihadapan sahabatnya, masih dengan senyum yang makin lama makin mengerikan, atau setidaknya begitu menurut Jimin.

"Dan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti Joker!"

Taehyung mendengus,"Kau mengganggu kebahagianku, Park Jimin."

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan bibi Kim?" Jimin mengganti topik bahasan, ia mengambil bibimbap yang Taehyung bawa

Taehyung kembali tersenyum,"Aku mogok makan."

Jimin tersedak Kimchi,"Kau APA?" ia memekik kaget

"Sst!" Taehyung meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulut, menyuruh Jimin diam,"jangan berteriak."

"Kau gila, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin, lagi-lagi mengabaikan Taehyung, kemudian mendorong mangkuk bibimbap yang baru sedikit dimakannya kearah Taehyung, "Cepat makan ini!" ia memerintah

Taehyung menerima mangkuk bibimbap pemberian Jimin, lalu melahapnya.

"Aku mogok makan selama beberapa hari dirumah. Mengurung diri, dan berteriak tidak akan keluar sampai ibu menyetujui hubunganku dengan Jungkook." Taehyung kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Jimin menghela napas. Sebenarnya berapa umur Taehyung? Perilakunya persis seperti anak yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya karena tidak dibelikan mainan. Ah, sudahlah. Jimin juga harusnya sadar jika usia mental Taehyung terhenti di angka 8.

"Lalu, bibi Kim mengikutinya?"

Taehyung mengangguk,"Dia bahkan membatalkan perkataanku yang harus lulus dengan nilai sempurna." ia berujar bangga

Jimin mendelik kesal kearah Taehyung,"Dan sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menikmati hubunganku dengan Jungkook?" Taehyung meretoris

Jimin mengangguk pasrah,"Ya, ya. Nikmati kebebasanmu, Kim Taehyung."

"Eh, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Taehyung tiba-tiba mengganti topik, Jimin mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti,"Maksudmu?" ia balas bertanya

"Kapan kau mencari kekasih?" Taehyung memperjelas pertanyaannya,"kau selalu bilang jika akan dapat kekasih lebih dulu karena kau lebih dewasa. Tapi lihat sekarang."

Jimin berdecih,"Astaga, kukira apa." ia menggelengkan kepala,"Kim Taehyung tersayang, menemukan cinta tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kau tahu sesulit apa itu, kan."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan polosnya, sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya,"Jadi, kapan kau mendapat kekasih?" ia mengulang

Jimin menghela napas,"Nanti, kalau aku ingin." ia menjawab asal.

"Jimin hyung!"

Jimin menoleh, Jihoon tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menghampiri meja Jimin, diikuti Min Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Oh, halo Jihoon-a." Jimin balas menyapa,"bagaimana tugasmu?"

"Bagus, hyung!" Jihoon berujar semangat,"berkat masukan dari hyung, aku dapat nilai tertinggi di kelas."

Jimin tersenyum,"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Oh, ya. Jihoon-a." Jimin teringat,"ini temanku sejak dalam kandungan, Kim Taehyung." Jimin memperkenalkan

Jihoon tersenyum, lalu sedikit menundukkan kepala,"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Jihoon imnida."

Taehyung balas tersenyum,"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Teman Jimin berarti temanku juga."

"Taehyung sunbae, ini hyung-ku, Min Yoongi." Jihoon ikut mengenalkan Min Yoongi dibelakangnya

"Hei, bagaimana jika kalian bergabung dengan kami?" Jimin menawarkan,"kami memesan banyak makanan."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih hyung!" Jihoon berujar senang.

Jihoon mengambil tempat disebelah Jimin, sementara Min Yoongi duduk tanpa suara disebelah Taehyung. Ketiganya berbincang santai, sementara Yoongi hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Hyung, kelasku sebentar lagi dimulai. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Jihoon berujar cepat, lalu melesat pergi. Menyisakan tiga orang di meja kantin.

Keheningan yang canggung mendadak menerpa ketiganya.

"Terima kasih karena menjaga adikku." Yoongi akhirnya bicara

"A-ah, bukan masalah." Jimin tergagap,"aku senang berteman dengannya. Jihoon anak yang baik."

"Tapi aku akan lebih suka jika kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

Dahi Jimin mengerut, tak mengerti,"Aku tak mengerti." ujarnya,"kau berterima kasih karena aku mau menjadi temannya, tapi tidak ingin aku dekat dengannya. Logika macam apa itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kau akan menyakiti Jihoon." Yoongi kembali bicara,"jadi sebelum itu terjadi, lebih baik kau menjauh darinya."

BRAKK!

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ibumu, Min Yoongi!" Jimin memukul meja

Oke, Jimin tak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Tapi perkataan Yoongi benar-benar menyulut amarahnya.

Yoongi terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan, tapi berhasil disembunyikannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ditunjukkannya.

SRET!

Yoongi berdiri, tatapannya tajam menatap Jimin,"Intinya,"ia berujar, pelan,"jangan pernah menyakiti Jihoon, atau kau berhadapan denganku." Ia memperingatkan sebelum pergi dari hadapan Jimin.

"Wah, pria itu menyeramkan." Taehyung berkomentar

Jimin mengeratkan kepalan tangan, menghadapi Yoongi kedepannya tidak akan mudah.

* * *

Jimin berdiri menyender pada sebatang pohon, matanya menatap lurus kearah pintu masuk gedung musik dengan cemas. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Yoongi dan Jihoon di kantin beberapa hari lalu, dirinya terus dihantui perasaan bersalah karena mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan pada Yoongi. Dia tak seharusnya mengatakan itu, semarah apapun dirinya.

Dan hari ini, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, dia akan meminta maaf. Jimin bahkan sudah siap jika dia harus menerima pukulan dari Yoongi. Ya, dia akan minta maaf hari ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Jihoon-a!" Jimin berteriak memanggil Jihoon saat melihat junior-nya itu keluar dari gedung seni

"Oh, Jimin hyung." Jihoon menatap Jimin bingung,"ada apa kesini?"

"Kau tahu dimana Min Yoongi?" tanya Jimin, to the point

"Yoongi hyung?" Jihoon mengulang,"harusnya saat ini dia ada di ruang musik. Mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Kenapa?"

"Dimana tepatnya?" Jimin mengabaikan pertanyaan Jihoon

"Kelas 501, di lantai 5. Eh, hyung!" Jihoon berseru saat Jimin berlari pergi begitu saja memasuki gedung seni.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah...hah..." Jimin mengatur napas didepan pintu kelas 501, setelah napasnya kembali normal, ia membuka pintu perlahan

.

 _(Playing Bella's Lullaby-Classical Study Music)_

 _._

Langkahnya terhenti mendengar permainan piano Yoongi yang indah. Untuk sesaat, dia tak memikirkan apapun, selain alunan lembut piano Yoongi yang seolah menghipnotisnya.

Dirinya bahkan tak sadar jika Yoongi sudah berhenti bermain piano dan kini menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa kemari, Jimin-ssi?"

Jimin kembali pada kesadarannya

"Ah, benar." Ia berujar, lalu menatap Yoongi,"Maaf atas perkataanku beberapa hari lalu. Aku harusnya tidak sekasar itu." Jimin meminta maaf, sambil menundukkan kepala

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Yoongi, jadi Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, meski agar ragu...

Dan dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi meninggalkannya begitu saja ditengah permintaan maafnya. Sikap macam apa itu?

"Hey! Min Yoongi-ssi!" Jimin berteriak, memanggil Yoongi. Tapi terlambat, karena Yoongi sudah masuk kedalam lift. Jimin berpikir cepat, lalu memutuskan untuk turun lewat tangga darurat.

"Hah..."Jimin mengatur napas saat sampai di lantai dasar, tapi dilihatnya Yoongi sudah berjalan menjauh dari gedung seni. Jimin mengerang kesal, lalu kembali berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi-ssi!" Jimin berteriak, masa bodoh menjadi perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Fokusnya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara membuat Yoongi berhenti dan bicara padanya.

Jimin tidak tahu bicara pada orang lain, terutama Min Yoongi, bisa sesulit dan selelah ini.

Barulah saat Yoongi duduk di halte menunggu bis, Jimin berhasil mengejarnya. Ia mencengkeram bahu Yoongi kuat, lalu menunduk mengatur napas.

Jimin menatap Yoongi,"Kau...kau ini kenapa?" ia bertanya, masih sedikit terengah

"Aku benar-benar serius minta maaf." ia melanjutkan

"Lalu jika aku memaafkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yoongi bertanya

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kau mau aku ingin melakukan apa?" Jimin balas bertanya,"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena aku menyesal mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan. Apa sulitnya mengatakan kau memaafkanku atau tidak."

Yoongi tidak menjawab,

Jimin mendeklarasikan Yoongi sebagai orang teraneh nomor satu yang pernah dikenalnya, menggantikan posisi Taehyung yang selama lebih dari dua dekade ini tak pernah tergoyahkan.

"Baiklah,"Jimin melepas cengkeramannya pada bahu Yoongi,"aku akan tetap minta maaf sampai kau mau memaafkanku."

CSHH!

Bis yang datang membuka pintu, Yoongi masuk kedalam. Tanpa berniat menjawab, atau bahkan sekedar menatap Jimin yang berdiri didekatnya.

Jimin menatap kepergian bis yang Yoongi naiki dengan tatapan tak percaya

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Halo!**

 **Gimana chapter kali ini? Membosankan, kah?**

 **Chapter ini full aku yang nulis semua, karena Qiesha masih sibuk sama drakornya. Dia lagi nonton 30 but 17, , sama Meteor Garden 2018. Bisa dibayangkan gimana 'sibuk'-nya dia saat ini.**

 **Anyway! Aku harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Oh, dan mau nanya, haruskah chapternya dibuat lebih panjang? Ini pertanyaan Qiesha, fyi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regards, Min**


	4. Chapter 4

**LET IT GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONIMIN, SLIGHT VMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Min Yoongi!"

Jimin berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari gedung kelasnya. Ia tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Jadi, sudah mau memaafkanku?" Jimin bertanya, untuk yang kesejuta kali, seminggu terakhir ini.

Yoongi menatap datar Jimin didepannya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Jimin menahan diri untuk menghela napas, lalu mengejar Yoongi dan mensejajarkan langkah. Dia hanya diam mengikuti kemana Yoongi melangkah.

Sudah seminggu ini Jimin meneror kehidupan Yoongi. Menghampirinya setiap saat -Yoongi yakin Jihoon yang memberitahukan jadwalnya pada Jimin- dan selalu mengucapkan kalimat minta maaf. Dan hanya itu yang dilakukannya, hingga Yoongi meninggalkannya di halte, setiap harinya.

Bukan Jimin namanya jika dia mudah menyerah. Meski ditolak berjuta kali pun, dirinya akan tetap semangat meraih targetnya. Yang kali ini adalah untuk Yoongi menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Yoongi-ssi!" Jimin kembali memanggil,"kau serius akan mengabaikanku terus?" ia bertanya,"aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau memaafkanku, kau tahu."

Yoongi tak merespon, membuat Jimin menghembuskan napas pelan. Sedikit tak percaya dengan kemampuan orang ini mengabaikan gangguan semenyebalkan ini. Karena jika Jimin ada di posisi Yoongi, dia pasti akan langsung memaafkan siapapun yang meminta maaf. Diikuti terus menerus bukan sebuah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Siapa yang suka memiliki stalker?

"Oh, Jimin hyung! Yoongi hyung!" Jihoon muncul dari tikungan, ia menghampiri kedua seniornya itu

"Oh, halo Jihoon-a." Jimin tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangan

Jihoon tersenyum,"Kulihat kalian selalu berdua akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?"

"Ah," Jimin mendadak malu mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, padahal dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yoongi kemanapun dia pergi, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya,"Hyung-mu ini menolak untuk bicara padaku. Jadi aku terus mengajaknya bicara."

"Oh, begitu." Jihoon mengangguk paham,"Yoongi hyung memang irit bicara, sih."

"Kalau begitu, hyung-deul. Aku pergi ke klub dulu." Jihoon membungkuk hormat

"Ya, Lee Jihoon!" Yoongi menghentikan langkah Jihoon yang belum sampai dua meter menjauh. Keduanya saling menatap,"pulang. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub untukmu."

"Hyung!" Jihoon memprotes,"kenapa lagi?"

"Pokoknya pulang! Jangan membantah!" Yoongi kembali memberi perintah

Jimin mengerutkan kening,"Kau ini kenapa? Apa hobimu memang membuat kesal orang?"

Yoongi mendelik kearah Jimin, yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan tajam yang sama oleh Jimin.

"A-ah, Jimin hyung." Jihoon mencoba melerai keduanya, menghindari kemungkinan perkelahian,"tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang saja."

"Mana bisa begitu!" Jimin berkata, kesal, ia beralih menatap Jihoon,"aku tahu orang ini hanya mencoba melindungimu. Tapi tidak bisa jika sudah seperti ini. Dia mengekang kegiatanmu."

"Siapa yang mengekang?" akhirnya, setelah seminggu diabaikan, Yoongi mau bicara padanya,"memangnya kau tahu apa?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa." Jimin membalas,"tapi aku tahu jika kau melarang Jihoon untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka tanpa alasan yang jelas, itu namanya mengekang."

Jimin mendadak ingat dengan Taehyung. Bagaimana kabar sahabat aliennya itu bersama Jungkook? Ah, sepertinya Jimin harus menghubungi dia setelah konfrontasi ini berakhir.

Yoongi tak menjawab, hanya menatap tajam Jimin selama beberapa detik, sebelum menarik Jihoon pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengaduk pelan minumannya tanpa minat. Memori adu mulutnya dengan Yoongi siang tadi masih terekam jelas di benaknya. Bagaimana bisa dia yang awalnya hanya berniat untuk minta maaf kini makin memperkeruh suasana. Jimin merasa dia sangat bodoh tadi. Kalau begini, hilang sudah kesempatannya mendapatkan maaf Yoongi.

Lagipula, kenapa dia bisa harus berurusan dengan dua kasus yang sama dan memusingkan seperti ini. Yah, mungkin masalah Taehyung dengan ibunya sudah selesai, tapi masalahnya dengan Yoongi tak kunjung menemui titik terang. Apalagi Jimin tak mengenal Yoongi sebaik dia mengenal bibi Kim.

Ah, Jimin hampir lupa dia berniat menelepon Taehyung tadi. Diraihnya ponsel dari saku celana, lalu menghubungi nomor Taehyung.

"Halo, Jimin-a!" Suara Taehyung sayup-sayup terdengar diantara latar belakang musik yang berisik

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit,"Kau sedang di klub?" ia bertanya

"Iya! Ada apa?" Taehyung berseru

Jimin menghela napas,"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu apakah kau masih bernapas atau tidak." Jawabnya santai,"bagaimana Jungkook?"

"Jungkook?" Taehyung meretoris,"dia ada disini. Ingin bicara dengannya?"

"Tentu."

"Halo, sunbae." Kini suara Jungkook yang terdengar

"Jungkook-a. Kau kuat juga bersama Taehyung." Jimin memulai percakapan dengan menghina sahabatnya,"kupikir kau akan menyerah setelah tahu sifat mengerikan Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook terdengar tertawa di seberang sambungan,"Dia lucu, sunbae."

Jimin butuh wastafel, dia ingin muntah.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja." Ujarnya, sedikit lega karena Taehyung sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas, saat tiba-tiba teringat Jihoon yang tidak baik-baik saja dengan kakak otoriter seperti Yoongi.

Jimin bisa mendengar Jungkook berbicara dengan seseorang ditengah berisiknya klub

"Sunbae, kau mengenal Yoon Jeonghan? Dia ingin bicara denganmu. Haruskah kuberikan ponselnya?"

"Jeonghan? Oh, tentu." Jimin menjawab

"Hey, Jim! Kau tidak kemari, kawan? Semuanya sedang berkumpul."

"Ah, kurasa aku harus lewat hari ini." Jimin menghela napas pelan

"Jim, kau baik-baik saja?" Jeonghan bertanya

"Eh, aku?" Jimin tak mengerti,"aku kenapa?"

"Aku mendengarmu menghela napas barusan. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wah, ternyata Jeonghan peka. Yah, sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika dia bercerita pada Jeonghan.

"Aku adu mulut dengan Min Yoongi siang tadi." Jimin memulai

"Min Yoongi? Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena menurutku dia otoriter. Dan aku tidak suka orang yang sok berkuasa seperti itu."

"Aku tak mengerti."

Jimin menghela napas,"Sudah seminggu ini aku mengikutinya karena ingin minta maaf. Lalu siang tadi aku bertemu Lee Jihoon saat mengikutinya, adik tiri Yoongi. Saat Jihoon pamit akan pergi ke kegiatan klub, Yoongi melarangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tiba-tiba saja aku marah."

"Lee Jihoon?" Jeonghan meretoris,"maksudmu Lee Jihoon dari departemen musik?"

"Ya," Jawab Jimin,"kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Dia anggota klub paduan suara universitas. Sama denganku."

Jimin terkekeh,"Sebenarnya berapa banyak klub yang kau ikuti?"

"Aku multitalent, kau tahu." Jeonghan membalas,"tapi sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Min Yoongi bersikap seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Jimin mendadak tertarik dengan apa yang akan Jeonghan sampaikan

"Ya, aku tahu." Jeonghan memastikan,"ingat lomba bernyanyi di festival kita semester lalu?"

"Iya, kalau tidak salah, pemenangnya Kim Donghyuk, kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja dia menang. Jika saja Jihoon tidak disabotase waktu itu, mungkin yang membawa piala bukan Haechan." Jeonghan menyebutkan nama panggung Donghyuk

"Sabotase bagaimana?"

"Klub vokal sudah ramai berbulan bulan sebelum festival dimulai, semua sibuk mempersiapkan kemampuan bernyanyi mereka. Dan diantara semua anggota, aku, Jihoon, dan Haechan yang memiliki vokal paling bagus. Jadi pelatih mengajukan kami bertiga untuk bernyanyi bersama sebagai grup." Jeonghan memulai, "Semua tahu suara tenor Jihoon yang paling bagus, jadi dia mendapat bagian itu. Tapi sepertinya Haechan tidak suka, dia ingin mendapat bagian tenor juga."

"Jadi Kim Donghyuk itu yang menyabotase Jihoon?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti." Jeonghan menyangkal,"tapi yang jelas, seminggu sebelum festival, Jihoon mengalami infeksi pada tenggorokannya. Katanya karena terlalu banyak makan makanan panas, tenggorokannya terbakar. Karena itu pelatih membatalkan trio kami, dan hanya mengajukan Haechan dan aku untuk tampil."

"Lalu Min Yoongi itu mengamuk di ruang klub setelah tahu apa yang menimpa Jihoon." Ia melanjutkan,"dia nyaris memukuli Haechan jika saja tidak dilerai oleh yang lain, dan juga karena tidak punya bukti jika memang Haechan yang melakukannya."

Jimin mengerti sekarang

"Jadi begitu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Jeonghan-a."

"Tentu, Jim." Jeonghan membalas,"ini, Jungkook sepertinya mulai cemas karena ponsel Taehyung kumonopoli."

Jimin tertawa pelan, lalu suara diseberang berganti kembali dengan suara Jungkook.

"Halo, sunbae." Sapa Jungkook

"Jungkook-a, jangan lupa seret alien itu pulang sebelum jam 12 malam. Bibi Kim masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada anak itu."

"Jam 12? Tapi Tae bilang dia bebas semalaman." Jungkook balik bertanya

Jimin menghela napas,"Coba saja kau bawa dia pulang diatas jam 12. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua jika itu sampai terjadi."

"O-oke, sunbae. Akan kupastikan Tae pulang sebelum tengah malam."

"Terima kasih karena mengurangi bebanku, Jungkook-a."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, sunbae."

"Hey, mulai sekarang panggil aku hyung saja. Bagaimana pun, kau kekasih Taehyung, kan."

"Oke, hyung."

Jimin memutus sambungan, ia mengeluarkan napas panjang. Kemudian menyesap kopi dingin dalam gelas.

Min Yoongi, Lee Jihoon. Kenapa hidup kalian harus serumit ini.

* * *

Kembali pada rutinitas barunya, Jimin sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa anak departemen musik yang dikenalnya karena terlalu sering berkeliaran disekitar gedung departemen musik. Mereka sedikit banyak memberitahu Jimin tentang sifat Yoongi yang selalu dingin pada semua orang, bahkan Jihoon sekalipun.

"Jimin-a, kau benar-benar harus mendengar Yoongi memaafkanmu?" Kim Jaehwan bertanya

Jimin tersenyum tipis,"Aneh, ya. Melihatku terus berada disini."

Jaehwan mendadak salah tingkah,"Bu-bukan begitu." ia menggerakkan tangan, membentuk gestur tidak,"tapi manusia satu itu memang terkenal tidak memiliki ekspresi. Apalagi emosi."

Tatapan Jimin mendadak kosong,"Menurutmu aku harus berhenti?"

"Menurutku kau harus berhenti buang-buang waktu." sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya, Jimin menoleh dan terkejut melihat Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya.

"Kim Taehyung?" Jimin berujar,"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Taehyung balas bertanya

"Jangan balas bertanya padaku, Taehyung-a. Kau tahu aku tidak suka." Jimin memperingatkan

Taehyung menghela napas,"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan saat aku berniat mengajakmu makan siang bersama, kau malah berada disini. Jeonghan dan Mingyu menceritakan semuanya, dan menurutku kau menggelikan!" Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi

Jimin tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. Alien ini kenapa?

"Tae, kau sedang berkelahi dengan Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya, wajahnya tersirat bingung

Taehyung mendengus,"Tidak!" jawabnya

Jelas sekali mereka sedang berkelahi.

Jimin menghela napas,"Oke, kita bicara ditempat lain saja." ujarnya, lalu menoleh karah Jaehwan,"Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Jaehwan tersenyum,"Hati-hati."

Jimin membawa Taehyung duduk di bangku yang kebetulan mereka lewati, tak begitu jauh dari gedung musik.

"Jadi, masalah apa lagi yang kau buat?" Jimin bertanya

"Bukan aku!" Taehyung membantah, suaranya saat ini mengingatkan Jimin pada Taehyung yang dulu mengelak menghabiskan sekotak coklat saat sisa lelehan coklat itu masih tersisa dimulutnya.

"Oke, jadi masalahnya apa?" Jimin kadang tak percaya dengan tingkat kesabaran yang dia miliki saat harus menghadapi Taehyung.

"Kemarin saat kau meneleponku di klub, sebenarnya kau mengatakan apa pada Jungkook? Dia memaksaku pulang bahkan sebelum tengah malam. Wajar jika aku marah. Aku sudah besar, tidak perlu diatur-atur lagi."

Oke, Jimin mengerti letak permasalahannya.

"Kim Taehyung, kawanku, yang kemampuan berpikirnya semakin mendekati balita,"Jimin memegang bahu Taehyung keras,"aku yang menyuruh Jungkook menyeretmu pulang sebelum tengah malam, kau tahu."

Wajah Taehyung terlihat terkejut,"Kau?" serunya,"kenapa?"

TAK!

Jimin tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak memukul kepala Taehyung. Dia berharap dengan begitu otak alien dalam tengkorak itu bisa sedikit berfungsi sesuai batas normal manusia, meski sepertinya agak mustahil.

"Kau baru saja selesai dihukum setelah kabur dari rumah, dan sekarang berencana membuat ibumu naik pitam lagi karena pulang tengah malam? Yang benar saja!" Jimin balas berseru

Taehyung membuka mulut, hendak protes. Tapi urung dilakukannya, karena setelah dipikir lagi, ucapan Jimin benar juga. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Taehyung benar-benar pulang tengah malam.

"Otakmu sudah kembali dari liburan?" Jimin kembali menyindir, sepertinya sisi sarkas Jimin akan terus keluar saat dia bicara dengan Taehyung untuk kedepannya.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin untuk beberapa detik, lalu rautnya berubah pucat.

"Astaga Park Jimin!" Serunya, tepat diwajah Jimin,"apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Jungkook? Aku memarahinya habis-habisan kemarin."

Jimin kembali menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi wajah Taehyung, _Memangnya marahmu seperti apa? Alien gila. Aku yakin Jungkook sedang tertawa lepas saat ini_. Batinnya.

PLAK!

Jimin menampar pelan pipi Taehyung, memaksanya memalingkan wajah dari Jimin.

"Biar nanti aku coba bicara dengannya."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. Digoyangkan tubuhnya dan Jimin kekanan dan kiri, saking senangnya. Jimin buru-buru melepas pelukan Taehyung, wajahnya menampakkan raut jijik.

"Peluk Jungkook saja sana, jangan aku!" Protes Jimin

Taehyung mengabaikan protes Jimin, masih dengan senyum kotak khas miliknya, dia tertawa

"Bisa apa aku tanpamu, Park Jimin." Ujar Taehyung

Jimin mencoba menyangkal jika dia tersentuh, tapi sepertinya rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya tak bisa berbohong.

"Kau bisa mati tanpaku." Jimin membalas dengan ejekkan, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya

"Benar juga." Taehyung malah menyetujui

"Oh, dan Kim Taehyung." Jimin dan Taehyung saling menatap

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan apapun yang kepalamu katakan harus kau lakukan? Itu membuatku pusing."

Taehyung terdiam. Tak lama mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang Jimin katakan. Tapi karena Jimin sahabat sehidup sematinya, dia menyetujui apapun yang Jimin katakan.

Di sisi lain, Jimin merasa kepalanya akan pecah karena harus terus mengurusi masalah Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Halo semua! Gimana chapter ini?**

 **Kali ini karena dalam kondisi yang kondusif, Qiesha setuju buat kolaborasi bareng di chapter ini.  
**

 **Which is pretty shocking, since she's more of an individualist type of person**

 **But, hey! It won't hurt, rite.**

 **Oke, segitu aja dulu. See you in next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regards, Min**


	5. Chapter 5

**LET IT GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONIMIN, SLIGHT VMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya, menampilkan _boomerang_ Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang tersenyum, lengkap dengan banyak stiker menggelikan, yang Jimin yakin ulah Taehyung. Sepertinya kedua makhluk aneh itu sudah berbaikan. Dan saat melihat ke caption, senyum Jimin semakin lebar saat mengetahui jika keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu berdua di rumah Jungkook selama akhir pekan, lengkap dengan ijin dari bibi Kim, dan jaminan ponsel aktif selama dua hari kedepan, sehingga mereka mudah dihubungi.

Jimin tak ingat kapan terakhir kali akhir pekannya lengang seperti ini. Biasanya akan selalu ada Taehyung yang merecokinya, meminta bantuan dengan masalah apapun yang dialaminya. Atau Jeonghan, si gila pesta yang selalu menyeretnya ke klub baru yang Jimin bahkan tak pernah tahu ada setiap minggunya.

Dan sekarang, kedua makhluk pengganggu itu sedang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Taehyung dengan kencannya, dan Jeonghan menghadiri acara menginap klub vokal. Seingat Jimin, baru minggu lalu Jeonghan menghadiri acara mendaki gunung Seorak klub pecinta alam. Entah berapa banyak kegiatan mahasiswa yang Jeonghan ikuti.

"Jimin hyung!"

Jimin sedang melamun, memikirkan kegiatan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan akhir pekan ini, saat seseorang memanggilnya

"Oh, halo Jihoon-a." Jimin menyapa

Jihoon tersenyum,"Kelasmu baru selesai, hyung?"

Jimin mengangguk,"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mencarimu."

"Ada apa?"

Wajah Jihoon terlihat tidak nyaman, seperti ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"Aku...ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah?"

Jihoon mengangguk kaku,"Akhir minggu ini, Haechan mengadakan pesta dua hari satu malam di vila-nya di Apgujeong. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau ingin ikut atau tidak?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, pesta? Akhir minggu? Terdengar seperti deskripsi kegiatan rutin Yoon Jeonghan. Tapi minggu ini dia bilang akan ada acara klub

"Lee Jihoon, ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Mata Jimin memicing tajam, curiga

Wajah Jihoon berubah panik, ia menghindari kontak mata yang Jimin buat, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas

"Itu acara klub vokal." Jihoon mengaku,"aku berbohong pada Yoongi hyung jika kau yang mengajakku, karena dia pasti membunuhku jika sampai tahu aku mengikuti acara klub. Maaf berbohong."

Jimin menghela napas, ia menepuk bahu Jihoon,"Kau sangat ingin ikut acara ini?"

Jihoon mengangguk mantap,di matanya terlihat sekali keinginan yang kuat untuk mengikuti acara ini.

"Oke,"Jimin memutuskan,"bilang aku mengadakan pesta sepanjang akhir pekan, terserah padamu."

"Benarkah?" wajah Jihoon terlihat bersinar, saking senangnya,"terima kasih, hyung!" ia memeluk Jimin erat, refleks karena terlalu bahagia, tapi segera dilepasnya setelah sadar

Jimin tersenyum,"Kabari aku setiap beberapa jam. Berjaga-jaga jika si Min Yoongi itu menanyakan kabarmu padaku."

Jihoon mengangguk patuh,"Siap!" serunya lantang

Jimin tertawa pelan,"Kau ingin makan siang? Aku lapar."

"Ayo makan! Kali ini aku yang traktir karena kau sudah mau membantuku."

Jimin tertawa, lalu merangkul bahu Jihoon dan berjalan bersama menuju kantin universitas.

* * *

Sudah lama Jimin tidak menikmati pagi harinya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. Dia bangun seperti biasa, menyapa ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan di dapur dengan senyuman, dan duduk disebelah sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran pagi.

"Hari ini tenang sekali. Kemana si tetangga sebelah itu?" ayahnya bertanya, dengan mata masih tetap terpaku pada berita yang sedang dibacanya

"Taehyung menginap di rumah kekasihnya akhir pekan ini." Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman, untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa bebas.

"Dan kau?" sang ayah menurunkan korannya, menatap Jimin

Jimin mengerutkan dahi,"Aku?"

"Berapa umurmu sekarang? 23?" sang ayah bertanya,"kau tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun."

Ah, Jimin mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sang ayah. Ia tersenyum kecil,"Belum ada yang menarik perhatianku."

"Benarkah?" ibunya datang membawa sarapan, lalu duduk diseberang Jimin, setelah menata makanan,"tapi kudengar dari Kim, kau sedang sibuk mengejar seseorang beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Wajah Jimin mendadak merona, ia menunduk,"Tidak." Lirihnya, malu

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" sang ayah ikut tertarik

"Kalau tidak salah nama keluarganya Min. Aku lupa lengkapnya." Sang ibu membalas

"Oh, ayolah!" Jimin berujar kesal,"bisa kita tidak membahas hal itu?"

Ibunya tersenyum,"Kenapa malu begitu?" ia menggoda Jimin,"sudahlah, ayo makan dulu."

Kim Taehyung sialan! Kenapa juga dia harus bercerita tentang kejadian itu pada ibunya. Alien itu benar-benar! Jimin membuat catatan dalam hati untuk membalasnya nanti.

Matahari mulai meninggi saat Jimin keluar dari kamar setelah membersihkan diri, Jimin mengambil kunci mobil dari laci meja. Ia berbalik menatap sang ayah yang sedang menonton televisi

"Aku pergi ke Itaewon." Ujarnya

"Oh, hati-hati." sang ayah merespon

Jimin membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi. Ia menyalakan mobil, lalu melesat menuju Itaewon. Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa dia ingin kesana, hanya sedang ingin melihat suasana akhir pekan yang selalu ramai disana. Mungkin berbelanja beberapa pakaian untuknya sendiri. Hari ini, Jimin berniat menghabiskan waktu sendiri, hitung-hitung _refreshing_.

TING!

Ponselnya berbunyi, Jimin mengambil benda pipih itu dari saku celananya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Lee Jihoon.

 _"Hyung! Aku sampai di vila Haechan. Tempat ini luar biasa luas! Rencananya setelah ini kami akan makan siang, lalu karaoke. Lalu malam harinya berpesta. Kau tahu Haechan menyewa DJ untuk pesta nanti malam? Ini gila! Kau yakin tidak mau kemari? Ada Jeonghan sunbae juga disini."_

Jimin tersenyum membaca pesan bersemangat Jihoon. Ia menepi untuk membalas pesan Jihoon,

 _"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sendiri hari ini. Bersenang-senanglah disana."_

Jimin memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celana, lalu meneruskan perjalanan menuju Itaewon. Ia memarkirkan mobil di tempat parkir, tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan, lalu berbaur bersama ratusan manusia lain di Itaewon.

Jalan-jalan seorang diri seperti ini menyenangkan juga, batin Jimin. Dia bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa harus repot meminta persetujuan teman yang diajaknya. Dia harus lebih sering pergi sendiri seperti ini.

Dari kejauhan, Jimin bisa melihat kerumunan orang bersorak. Sepertinya ada pertunjukkan jalanan, biasa terjadi di pusat budaya seperti Itaewon. Jimin mendekat, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dipertunjukkan.

Senyumnya terbit ketika melihat _battle dance_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Diam-diam dia ikut menggerakkan kaki, mengikuti hentakan musik, sambil terus menyaksikan pertunjukkan.

PROKK! PROKK!

Penampilan berakhir dengan selesainya lagu. Para penari yang masih setengah kelelahan itu tersenyum, lalu membungkuk hormat pada penonton yang sejak tadi menonton pertunjukkan mereka.

"Karena hari ini hari spesial untuk kelompok underground kami, bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian ikut adu menari disini? Siapapun yang kalah harus membelikan Pizza bagi pemenang." Seorang diantara mereka bicara

Jimin tertarik, sangat. Tapi menari didepan umum seperti ini selalu membuat dirinya tegang. Ah, mungkin tidak hari ini.

"Kau!" orang yang tadi bicara tiba-tiba menunjuk Jimin

Jimin membulatkan mata,"Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih terlihat terkejut

Orang itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk,"Kuperhatikan kau selalu mengikuti beat musik dengan antusias. Bagaimana, tertarik mencoba?"

Jimin menggerakkan tangan cepat, menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu,"Aku tidak pandai menari."

"Oh, ayolah." Orang itu menarik tangan Jimin ketengah lingkaran,"tidak ada orang yang tidak bisa menari. Kita bersenang-senang disini, ingat?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya saat musik mulai menyala kembali, orang yang tadi menariknya mulai menarik lebih dulu, membuat gerakan provokasi yang sedikit banyak membuat Jimin bersemangat. Ah, peduli setan dengan tanggapan orang. Dia akan menari sesuka hatinya hari ini.

Di pergantian antar chorus, Jimin mulai bergerak. Menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik upbeat yang dimainkan DJ. Ia tersenyum diakhir gerakan, seolah mengejek lawan dance-nya. Dadanya naik turun, kelelahan.

PROKK! PROKK!

Penonton bertepuk tangan kencang saat pertunjukkan selesai. Jimin tersenyum, kemudian menjulukan tangan kearah lawannya.

"Tarianmu bagus." Jimin memuji

Lawannya tersenyum, lalu balas menjabat tangan Jimin,"Kau bergerak sehalus itu dan bilang tidak bisa menari? Jangan terlalu merendah, kawan."

"Namaku Jimin, Park Jimin." Jimin memperkenalkan diri

"Hoshi, Kwon." Lawannya berujar,"kurasa sudah jelas siapa yang menang disini. Ayo, semuanya kutraktir Pizza!"

Sorakan terdengar dari anggota tim underground yang lain, semua terlihat senang mendapat traktiran. Dan Jimin tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan seperti ini. Selalu menyenangkan memiliki teman baru.

Peralatan dibereskan, selusin anggota Diamond, nama grup underground Hoshi, berarak bersama menuju restoran pizza terdekat. Disaat semua sibuk memilih pizza dan makanan lain yang mereka inginkan, Jimin justru sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dia penasaran, apa yang sedang Jihoon dan klub-nya lakukan. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Hoshi membuat lamunan Jimin buyar

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, lantas menatap Hoshi diseberang meja,"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Jimin menjawab,"hanya sedikit khawatir dengan adikku. Itu saja."

"Kau punya adik?" Hoshi tiba-tiba tertarik

"Ya," Jimin mengangguk,"junior di universitas, Lee Jihoon."

Wajah Hoshi mendadak memerah ketika Jimin menyebutkan nama Lee Jihoon. Reaksi anehnya itu menimbulkan rasa penasaran di benak Jimin. Dia merasa jika Hoshi mungkin mengenal Jihoon.

"Kau mengenal Jihoon, kan?" Jimin memastikan

Tubuh Hoshi terlihat sedikit tersentak,"B-begitulah." Gagapnya

Jimin tersenyum, ia baru akan bicara lagi saat pesanan pizza mereka datang. Oke, pertanyaan tentang Jihoon akan Jimin tahan untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai mereka selesai makan.

Begitu 9 loyang pizza habis tak bersisa diatas meja, kelompok itu tak langsung pulang. Menurut Hoshi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Diamond untuk mengoreksi setiap pertunjukkan mereka di hari yang sama dengan pertunjukkan, sebagai bentuk pengembangan diri. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan muncul beberapa kalimat makian, yang sama sekali tak membuat satu anggota pun tersinggung, meski sebenarnya hal itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Jimin, sebagai orang luar. Mendengar kalimat kasar keluar begitu mudahnya, seolah kata-kata itu tak berarti apa-apa.

Jimin mendadak ingat dirinya yang sering menghina Taehyung didepan umum. Ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya menjadi pihak yang tak terbiasa mendengar hinaan ditempat umum. Jimin harus mengurangi sifat buruknya itu. Dia hanya akan menghina Taehyung saat tak ada orang. Tapi jangan harap dirinya bisa menghilangkan sikap sarkasnya tiap kali berhadapan dengan alien aneh itu. Mustahil baginya.

Obrolan berlanjut hingga malam menjemput, Jimin tak sadar ikut menjadi bagian kelompok barunya ini, membicarakan berbagai hal tentang menari, yang kebetulan sejalan dengan pemikirannya. Hingga akhirnya,

"Hey, Jimin." Hoshi mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya,"bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan Diamond? Aku yakin semua orang disini setuju. Iya, kan?" Hoshi bertanya, yang direspon anggukan kepala dari para anggota lain

"Aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Jimin mengulang,"aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya pelan

"Oh, ayolah. Pasti akan seru jika kau bergabung." Di ujung meja, Kim Yugyeom berujar

"Iya, lagipula jadwal latihan kami fleksibel, tidak akan mengganggu kuliahmu." Lisa menambahkan

Jimin berpikir sejenak, sepertinya tak masalah dia ikut kelompok baru. Tak ada salahnya menambah pengalaman baru, kan.

"Baiklah." Ia memutuskan,"aku ikut!" jawabnya, lalu tersenyum

Seruan senang anggota yang lain memenuhi restoran, mereka sampai harus mendapat teguran dari pelayan restoran karena mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan yang lain. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat lain, mungkin minum-minum, untuk merayakan bergabungnya Jimin dalam Diamond.

DRRT! DRRT!

Ponsel Jimin mendadak bergetar, ia meraih benda pipih itu dari dalam saku celananya, lalu mengerutkan dahi melihat nama 'Yoon' tertera pada layar. _Untuk apa Jeonghan meneleponku?_ , batinnya.

Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Park Jimin!" teriakan melengking Jeonghan menjadi yang pertama menghampiri telinga Jimin, membuatnya harus menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti dari telinga

"Ada apa?" Jimin berujar, sedikit kesal

"Ke rumah sakit sekarang! Penting!" Jeonghan menolak menurunkan intonasi suaranya, sepertinya dia sedang panik

"Tenang dulu, tarik napas." Jimin memerintahkan, ia bisa mendengar Jeonghan mengikuti perintahnya,"katakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Jihoon!" Jeonghan berujar, menurunkan sedikit teriakannya,"Jihoon kecelakaan!"

* * *

Jimin berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju ruang gawat darurat. Begitu mengetahui Jihoon kecelakaan, dirinya seolah lupa jika sedang berkumpul bersama grup barunya dan langsung melesat pergi ke rumah sakit. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, keselamatan Jihoon.

"Jeonghan-ah!" serunya, saat melihat Jeonghan yang tampak pucat berdiri didepan ruang gawat darurat, ia menghampiri temannya itu,"ada apa?"

Jeonghan menatap Jimin takut, ia menggigit jari tangannya, tanda jika dirinya benar-benar ketakutan.

"B-bagaimana ini, Jimin-a?" Jeonghan berujar, takut,"bagaimana jika Jihoon tidak bisa bangun lagi?" racaunya

Jimin mencengkeram kedua bahu Jeonghan kuat,"Sadarlah! Katakan apa yang terjadi!" tuntutnya, mulai ikut panik

"K-kami hanya keluar sebentar membeli minum." Jeonghan memulai,"l-lalu...lalu orang itu datang...a-aku tidak bisa menahannya-" kalimatnya terputus saat tungkainya tak lagi bisa menahan berat tubuhnya, dan terduduk di lantai rumah sakit, Jeonghan mulai menangis

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-a!" racaunya,"aku tidak...hiks...bermaksud menyakiti Jihoon."

Jimin menghela napas, lalu membantu Jeonghan duduk di bangku tunggu rumah sakit. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri, tak ada gunanya panik disaat seperti ini.

CLIK!

Pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka, seorang suster menghampiri keduanya

"Siapa penjamin tuan Lee Jihoon?" ia bertanya

"Aku kakaknya." Jimin berujar, tanpa pikir panjang

Suster itu tersenyum,"Anda bisa masuk menemui pasien sekarang."

Jimin mengikuti suster kedalam ruang gawat darurat, diikuti Jeonghan dengan wajah menatap lantai beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Brankar disudut ruangan ditiduri seseorang yang sangat Jimin kenal, ia bergegas menghampiri Jihoon, menatapnya cemas.

"Jihoon-a, kau kenapa?" ujarnya, panik

Diluar dugaan, Jihoon tersenyum,"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya luka gores, bukan masalah besar."

Jimin menghela napas berat,"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku dan Jeonghan sunbae pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli bir dan cemilan, karena persediaan di vila habis. Tiba-tiba kami dihadang beberapa orang dijalan, mereka mau merampok kami. Aku dan Jeonghan sunbae sempat melawan, tapi aku terkena sial dan tergores pisau salah satu dari mereka." Jihoon menjelaskan, kemudian menunjukkan perban baru dengan sedikit bercak merah di perutnya.

Jimin bergidik ngeri melihatnya,"Kau mendapat jahitan?"

Jihoon mengangguk,"Hanya 5 jahitan. Lukanya juga tidak dalam." ia menjawab,"Tapi hyung, sepertinya bukan aku yang harus kukhawatirkan saat ini."

"Maksudmu?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti

"Ada orang lain yang-Astaga!"

BUGH!

BRUKK!

Jimin tak siap saat tubuhnya dibalik paksa dan dihadiahi pukulan keras di wajah sebelah kirinya, jadi wajar jika dirinya jatuh, diikuti teriakan kaget para suster yang menyaksikan kejadian cepat barusan.

"AKU MEMPERCAYAKAN ADIKKU PADAMU BUKAN UNTUK KAU BUAT TERLUKA, BAJINGAN!"

Jimin butuh waktu selama beberapa detik untuk sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tatapan marah Min Yoongi yang entah kapan datang, rahangnya yang terasa sakit, dan seruan Jihoon.

Jimin berdiri, berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi yang wajahnya masih memerah saking marahnya

"Kau pikir aku ingin ini terjadi?" Jimin berujar pelan, intonasi suaranya penuh penekanan, menahan emosi

"Kau pikir aku ingin Jihoon berada dirumah sakit seperti ini?" Suaranya meninggi

Situasi keduanya makin tegang, Jeonghan memberanikan diri maju dan melerai keduanya. Sambil berkata jika perkelahian mereka hanya akan membuat Jihoon semakin sakit. Kalimat itu kemudian diambil kesempatan oleh Jihoon dengan berpura-pura sakit. Keduanya spontan berhenti saling melempar tatapan seolah ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

Jimin mengalah dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, dan duduk di luar instalasi. Matanya terpejam, terlihat sangat kelelahan. Jeonghan menghampiri perlahan, dan duduk disebelah Jimin.

"Maaf." Jeonghan berujar lirih

Jimin tertawa pelan, masih dengan mata terpejam,"Kau tidak terdengar seperti dirimu, payah dan ketakutan seperti ini."

"Aku serius!" Jeonghan berujar kesal,"aku benar-benar menyesal mengajaknya. Jika saja aku tak mengajaknya, mungkin yang akan berbaring disana aku, bukan dia."

"Aku tak mengerti letak positifnya, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi." Jimin membuka mata, menatap datar teman satu fakultasnya itu

Jeonghan menghela napas,"Setidaknya jika aku yang berada disana, hubunganmu dengan Min Yoongi yang sudah kau usahakan sejauh ini tidak akan rusak dan kembali ke titik nol."

Jimin terkekeh,"Memangnya sudah sejauh apa hubunganku dengan Min Yoongi? Kau meracau, Jeonghan-a."

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahi,"Kupikir kau menyukainya." Jeonghan berujar,"lalu kenapa kau terus mengejarnya selama ini jika tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau itu hanya untuk meminta permintaan maafnya."

"Oh, kupikir itu hanya alasan karena kau malu."

Jimin menghela napas. Baru tadi pagi orangtuanya menggosipi dirinya jika Jimin menyukai Yoongi, sekarang giliran Jeonghan mengira dirinya menyukai Yoongi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua prasangka ini? Apa orang-orang disekitarnya mengira dirinya seputus asa itu mencari pasangan.

Jimin berdiri, lalu menatap Jeonghan.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." Jimin mengajak Jeonghan

"Pulang?" Jeonghan mengulang,"bagaimana dengan Jihoon?"

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan disini. Jihoon sudah baik-baik saja, dan bersama kakaknya. Jadi sebaiknya kita pulang, dan kembali lagi besok untuk menjenguknya."

Jeonghan terdiam, kemudian mengangguk.

Beruntung rumah Jeonghan satu arah dengan rumahnya, jadi Jimin tak perlu repot putar balik ditengah jalanan macet, tipikal malam minggu yang selalu membuat Jimin kesal setengah mati tiap kali diseret Jeonghan ke salah satu klub baru yang ditemukannya.

CRINGG!

Jimin melempar asal kunci mobilnya keatas meja televisi, kemudian meempar tubuh keatas sofa ruang tamu. Ia menghela napas, hari ini pun dirinya tak bisa bersantai seperti orang normal.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang."

Jimin berbalik, sedikit terkejut melihat Taehyung dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek hitam berjalan menghampirinya sambil mengunyah cemilan, yang Jimin yakin dicurinya dari lemari cemilan miliknya.

"Bukannya kau sedang bersama Jungkook sekarang?" Jimin bertanya, tak mengerti

"Halo, Jimin hyung." Jungkook muncul dari dapur, mengenakan pakaian santai seperti Taehyung, ia tersenyum kearah Jimin

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada dirumahku?" Jimin semakin tidak mengerti

Taehyung duduk disebelah Jimin, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan, ia menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan lucu khas miliknya,"Kakak Jungkook mengundang teman-temannya menginap juga. Jadi kami mengalah dan pergi."

"Oke, aku bisa paham bagian itu," Jimin memotong,"tapi kenapa dirumahku? Demi Tuhan, rumah kita bersebelahan, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar,"Ibu tidak membolehkanku menyimpan jajanan seperti ini karena takut gigiku berlubang. Jadi aku dan Jungkook akan menginap disini dan menghabiskan makanan simpananmu tanpa berisik." Taehyung tersenyum tanpa dosa,"bibi Park sudah memberi ijin. Dia dan paman pergi bersama ibuku, entah kemana. Jadi, katanya kau yang bertanggung jawab atas rumah ini sampai mereka kembali." Ia kembali menjelaskan

Jimin menahan napas. Bencana macam apa lagi ini? Belum cukup masalahnya dengan Yoongi di rumah sakit, tak sampai satu jam yang lalu, kini dirinya harus mengurus dua anak balita dengan kemampuan merusak setara Kraken? Oh ayolah! Bagaimana bisa orangtuanya dan bibi Kim tega melakukan ini padanya?

"Terserahlah." Jimin menyerah,"hancurkan rumah ini dan isinya, aku tidak peduli."

Jimin menyeret diri masuk kedalam kamar. Ia berbaring diatas ranjang, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Ini bahkan baru hari sabtu, dan sudah banyak kejadian menimpanya, lebih dari biasanya. Jimin tak yakin dia bisa selamat menghadapi hari minggu dan bersikap normal di hari senin.

CKLEK!

"Ya, manggaetteok." Taehyung masuk tanpa mengetuk dan langsung mengejek Jimin, berharap mendapat atensinya

Tapi diluar perkiraan, Jimin tak merespon apa-apa. Biasanya, Jimin akan melemparinya dengan benda apapun yang ada didekatnya saat Taehyung memanggilnya manggaetteok.

Taehyung mendekat, dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Jimin. Jungkook datang tak lama setelahnya, bingung dengan atmosfer aneh yang ruang ini miliki. Dirinya bergabung dengan duduk di lantai, bergantian menatap Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, kan." Taehyung menebak,"ingin bercerita?"

Jimin menghela napas, ia merubah posisi cepat menjadi duduk, lalu mengusak kepalanya kasar, ditambah helaan napas keras.

Wajahnya mengerut,"Aku tidak percaya ini!" serunya, dan mulai bercerita semua yang dialaminya seharian ini. Taehyung dan Jungkook mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

Biasanya Jimin yang akan menjadi sasaran kekesalan Taehyung. Tapi kini keadaan berbalik, Jimin yang meracau mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya dihadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Aku lelah!" Jimin mengakhiri cerita, menggeleng frustasi sementara kedua orang didepannya diam, tak tahu harus memberi respon apa

"Uh, hyung." Jungkook mencoba bersuara,"instingku mungkin salah, tapi kurasa semua itu terjadi karena sebuah alasan."

Jimin menatap Jungkook, menunggu kelanjutkan kalimat

"Pernah dengar kalimat, jangan terlalu membenci musuhmu, nanti kau jatuh cinta?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi,"Apa itu?"

CTAK!

Taehyung menjentikkan jari,"Aku tahu!" serunya,"Tinkerbell, kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum,"Benar!"

Jimin makin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya obrolan macam apa ini?

"Bisa tolong bicara dengan bahasa yang kumengerti?" Jimin berujar

"Begini, Chim-chim,"Taehyung akan mendapat pukulan dikepala setelah ini,"ada seorang peri bernama Tinkerbell yang selalu berkelahi dengan peri lain bernama Terence. Mereka selalu adu mulut tiap kali bertemu, seluruh Neverland mengetahui hal itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, Tinkerbell menyadari sesuatu. Jika orang yang selalu ada disaat dirinya sendiri dan butuh ditemani adalah Terence. Jadi dia mencoba berbaikan dengan Terence."

"Dan akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta!" Jungkook menyela dengan berseru senang

"Tidak, mereka tidak jatuh cinta." Taehyung menyanggah, tak setuju

"Oh, ayolah. Disney tidak mungkin menyiarkan secara eksplisit karena kartun ini tontonan anak-anak." Jungkook tak mau kalah

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah putri yang lain? Kau masih mau bilang jika adegan percintaan itu tidak eksplisit?"

Jimin tak percaya ini. Bisa-bisanya dia terbawa obrolan ini. Menyesal dirinya mempercayai omongan kedua makhluk ini sebelumnya. Hilang sudah sedikit kepercayaannya yang tersisa. Memang tidak baik mempercayai alien dan balita seperti mereka.

TAK! TAK!

Jimin memberikan masing-masing sebuah jitakan di kepala

"Pergi, sebelum kubuat kalian menangis." Jimin mengancam

Keduanya tak menyisakan sedetik lebih lama kesempatan kabur mereka dan langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamar dalam hitungan detik. Jimin menghela napas, lalu membanting tubuh kembali ke ranjang.

Tinkerbell...Terence...

* * *

Jimin bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan kesal yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia melirik jam lalu menghela napas saat mengetahui dirinya tidur hingga siang. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang dirinya bangun dan mempersiapkan diri dengan bencana apapun yang Taehyung dan Jungkook perbuat selama dirinya tidur.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin-a!" Taehyung menyapa, apron pink milik sang ibu membalut tubuhnya, lengkap dengan spatula di tangan

Jimin mengerutkan kening,"Sejak kapan alien sepertimu bisa memasak?"

"Aku?" Taehyung menunjuk diri sendiri menggunakan spatula,"aku hanya membantu Jungkook. Tenang saja, Jungkook pandai memasak, aku pernah mencobanya."

"Oh, selamat pagi, hyung." Jungkook muncul dengan sepiring besar berisi Pancake, ia meletakkan Pancake itu diatas meja.

Jimin duduk dimeja makan, masih dengan tatapan curiga. Apakah ini ketenangan yang muncul sebelum badai?

Jungkook mengambilkan Pancake untuk Taehyung dan Jimin, lalu makan dengan tenang. Jimin mulai menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, dan mulai menyantap sarapan buatan Jungkook. Hm, masakannya tidak buruk.

"Jimin-a, ayo pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Uhukk!" Jimin nyaris tersedak saat Taehyung tiba-tiba mengusulkan ide itu, ia meminum air miliknya dengan cepat, lalu menatap Taehyung,"rumah sakit?"

Taehyung mengangguk,"Aku dan Jungkook berdiskusi semalaman, dan kami memutuskan untuk membantumu mendekati Yoongi."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju,"Karena kau pernah membantuku mendekati Taetae." Ia menambahkan

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka pada Yoongi!" Jimin memprotes,"kenapa kalian sangat berambisi memasangkanku dengannya, sih?"

Taehyung memandang Jimin datar,"Dulu juga aku tidak menyukai Jungkook." Ia membuat pembelaan,"lalu lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Jimin menghela napas,"Itu bisa terjadi karena Jungkook memang menyukaimu, alien idiot!" Jimin tak bisa menahan makiannya,"sementara aku dan Yoongi sama-sama saling tidak menyukai."

"Kau yakin, hyung?" kini Jungkook yang bertanya

"Sangat yakin." Jimin berujar, mantap

"Jadi kau bisa jelaskan kenapa waktu kau menyusul kami ke Busan, kau bisa menginap di rumah Yoongi? Atau saat Yoongi meminta Jihoon mengantarkan cokelat di kantin waktu itu? Atau," Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya,"saat Yoongi marah di rumah sakit dan berkata jika kau mengkhianati kepercayaannya?"

"Pertama, Yoongi menghampiriku karena Jihoon yang meminta. Kedua, cokelat itu memang sudah sepantasnya kuterima karena telah membantu adiknya, memangnya salah seseorang memberikan sesuatu sebagai bentuk balas budi? Dan ketiga, aku memang mengingkari kepercayaannya, wajar dia marah." Jimin merasa puas dengan jawabannya.

"Ya, dan menurutmu ada berapa banyak pantai di Busan sana. Kau tidak mengatakan di pantai mana, atau hotel apa kami menginap, kan." Taehyung berujar, nadanya terdengar mengejek,"kalau aku jadi Yoongi, masa bodoh dengan permintaan aneh adikku yang mintaku mencari orang asing yang sedang tertidur di pantai. Apalagi lokasinya tidak jelas. Menurutmu berapa lama dia mencarimu sampai ketemu? Di tengah malam seperti itu."

Jimin terdiam

"Dari sekian juta benda yang ada di bumi ini, kenapa harus cokelat? Bukankah lebih etis jika membalas budi dengan membelikan makanan? Atau memang Yoongi menganut budaya negara lain dimana memberikan cokelat ke orang asing dianggap normal." Jungkook meneruskan

Lagi, Jimin tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Dan kenapa Yoongi itu harus sampai semarah itu padamu? Harusnya yang mendapat pukulan itu Jeonghan, karena dia ada disana. Lalu kenapa Yoongi harus melampiaskan kekecewaannya padamu?"

Kalimat terakhir dari Taehyung benar-benar membungkam Jimin. Sejak kapan dua makhluk dengan kecerdasan setingkat anak-anak ini melejit hingga ke level pujangga? Apa alien semalam datang kerumah dan mengutak-atik otak keduanya seperti dalam film?

"Jadi, kau akan tetap ikut dengan kami ke rumah sakit." Taehyung mengambil keputusan sepihak

Sementara Jimin tetap diam

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey! It's still weekend, right? Sorry for the very late update**

 **I kept on getting distracted**

 **But thanks to Min, I can finish this chapter**

 **And I have a question, tbh.**

 **Do you want me to end this story in the next chapter, or 2 more chapter?**

 **Bcs Min, me, and crazehun can't decide. We argue a lot because of it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, Qiesha**


	6. Chapter 6

**LET IT GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONIMIN, SLIGHT VMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memang berencana untuk kembali menjenguk Jihoon hari ini, bersama Jeonghan. Bukan bersama dua makhluk aneh yang saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik tepat didepan matanya seolah dirinya hanya patung. Jimin menghela napas, dirinya bisa mati muda jika harus berurusan dengan dua makhluk aneh bin ajaib ini terus.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Jimin tak menyisakan detik lebih lama untuk beranjak dari sudut lift, meninggalkan pasangan yang masih sibuk 'bercengkerama' didalam lift. Ia berbelok menuju lorong sebelah kanan, dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 312. Jimin menarik napas sebelum menggeser pintu kamar rawat itu.

SREKK!

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Jimin menahan napas, harusnya dia tahu dia akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Ia mengeluarkan senyumannya, sebisa mungkin berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap dingin Min Yoongi.

"Aku datang ingin menemui Jihoon, bukan dirimu." Ujarnya, dengan nada yang luar biasa tenang, lalu mendekati ranjang Jihoon, tepat di seberang Yoongi.

"Hai, Jihoon-a." Jimin menyapa

Jihoon tersenyum,"Kau kemari lagi, hyung? Kupikir kau ingin berlibur akhir pekan ini."

Jimin tertawa pelan,"Mana mungkin aku bersantai-santai sementara adikku terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini."

"'Ck,"

Decakan Yoongi membuat Jimin dan Jihoon menatap kearahnya. Telapak tangan Jimin mengepal di balik ranjang.

"Adik?" Yoongi berujar,"jangan membuatku tertawa."

Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak membuat keributan, ia menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya,

"Yoongi-ssi," panggilnya, menarik perhatian Yoongi,"kapan kau membantu Jihoon keluar dari masalahnya?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening,"Maksudmu?"

"Saat Jihoon dipukuli karena mempertahankan tugasnya, apa kau yang menolongnya? Ah, aku yakin Jihoon bahkan tak berani mengatakan kejadian itu padamu." Jimin tertawa remeh

"Hyung!" Jihoon mendadak panik, ia melirik takut kearah Yoongi, sambil memegang lengan Jimin, memintanya untuk berhenti

"Atau saat ini, detik ini, dia terbaring di rumah sakit," Jimin mengabaikan cengkeraman erat Jihoon di lengannya, dan kembali melanjutkan,"apa kau pernah bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau pernah, untuk sekali saja dalam hidupmu, memikirkan perasaan Jihoon?"

Ruangan mendadak hening. Bahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang baru membuka pintu harus kembali menutupnya dari luar karena tak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan tiga orang didalam.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, menunggu jawaban,

"Ya?" Jimin mendesak Yoongi,"kau tak pernah bertanya apa yang dia inginkan dan kau secara sepihak berkata jika semua yang kau lakukan adalah untuk melindunginya." Ia mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang selama ini terpendam di benaknya,"Aku anak tunggal, tapi aku tahu membantu orang tanpa persetujuannya, apalagi menyatakan diri sebagai kakaknya, itu hal yang salah."

Yoongi menatap kosong seprai dihadapannya, untuk sesaat, dia tampak sedang mencerna kata-kata Jimin barusan. Pandangannya kemudian dia arahkan pada Jihoon,

"Jihoon-a,"

Tubuh Jihoon menegang saat Yoongi memanggil namanya

"Apa itu benar?" Yoongi bertanya,"apa kau tidak suka aku melindungimu dengan cara seperti ini?"

"H-hyung, b-bukan...bukan begitu,"Jihoon tergagap, ia menatap panik kearah Yoongi,"aku tidak-"

"Hahh..."helaan napas Yoongi membuat kalimat Jihoon tertahan, ia menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan terluka,"maaf, ya. Karena tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik."

"Hyung..."Jihoon merasa ingin menangis sekarang

"Aku...butuh udara." Yoongi berujar datar, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Ia menatap datar Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ternyata menguping diluar entah sejak kapan.

"Jimin hyung, bagaimana ini?" Jihoon bertanya, raut wajahnya terlihat panik

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, tampak berpikir apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Ia lalu memegang bahu Jihoon, lalu tersenyum,

"Biar aku bicara dengannya."

Jihoon mengangguk, sebelum mengijinkan Jimin pergi menyusul Yoongi.

"Ya, kau lihat Yoongi pergi kemana?" Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung dan Jungkook di ambang pintu

Keduanya serempak menunduk kearah tangga darurat, Jimin tersenyum tipis, lalu berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Jadi...kita pulang sekarang?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook

TAK!

Jungkook menjitak kepala Taehyung,"Kita kesini untuk menjenguk Lee Jihoon, alien bodoh!" serunya, kesal

"Oh, benar juga."

.

.

.

Jimin bisa melihat bayangan seseorang naik keatas atap rumah sakit. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak, lalu kembali berlari menaiki tangga menuju pintu atap.

CKLEK!

Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa begitu Jimin sampai keatas. Kemana Yoongi pergi?

"Kenapa menyusulku?"

Jimin berjengit kaget, nyaris terjatuh ketika melihat Yoongi bersender disebelah pintu atap.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!" Jimin menyeru, kesal

Yoongi menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Jimin menghela napas, ia menatap langsung mata Yoongi,

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf."

"Apa hobimu meminta maaf, Jimin-ssi?" Yoongi berujar, sarkas

Jimin menghela napas,"Ya, aku memiliki masalah mengendalikan mulut." Jimin membalas tak kalah sarkas

Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali, lalu berjalan menuju tembok pembatas atap. Ia menyenderkan tubuh pada pinggiran tembok, memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul dalam diam. Jimin ikut bersender disebelahnya, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Menurutmu aku mengekang Jihoon?" Yoongi membuka mulut, berbicara

Jimin menoleh, menatap sisi wajah Yoongi yang terlihat sempurna,"Ya." ia menjawab tanpa ragu

Yoongi terkekeh, lalu menunduk,"Kupikir aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ternyata aku justru menambah penderitaan Jihoon."

"Kau pasti tahu keadaan keluargaku," Yoongi tiba-tiba bercerita,"dan aku yang pantas disalahkan untuk semua itu."

Jimin memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti.

"Jika saja aku tidak mencoba menguping pembicaraan ibu dan ayah hari itu, tentang ibu yang sudah tidak bisa mengandung lagi, dan memaksanya membuatkan adik untukku," Yoongi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri,"jika saja aku tidak meminta ayah membawa Jihoon untuk menjadi adikku karena ibu tidak bisa memberikan adik."

Tes...

Sebutir kristal bening terjatuh dari mata Yoongi, diikuti isakan pelan si rambut cokelat.

"...semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, disela isakan

Jimin menatap iba laki-laki didepannya, ternyata Yoongi selama ini memendam rasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Astaga, kenapa masalahnya jadi serumit ini?

"Yoongi-ssi," Jimin memanggil pelan, tak ada repon dari sang pemilik nama, dirinya masih sibuk menyesali semua perbuatannya

Jimin menghela napas, tangannya terkepal erat sebelum,

Sret!

Ia membalik tubuh Yoongi, mencengkeram kedua bahunya erat, membuatnya menghadap kearah dirinya. Sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk mengangkat dagu si pucat, menatap lembut sepasang hazel yang kini berlinang air mata.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Ia berkata lembut,"Sama sekali bukan salahmu."

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak mengerti, kenapa Jimin jadi begitu baik dengannya? Setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya untuk membuat Jimin menjauhinya, kenapa orang ini masih tetap berada didekatnya? Orang ini aneh.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Jimin melanjutkan,"Jihoon tidak membencimu, itu satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat."

"T-tapi, aku yang-"

"Kau menyelamatkannya!" Jimin memotong racauan Yoongi,"ku menyelamatkan hidupnya, Min Yoongi." Jimin kembali menegaskan,"Jika kau tidak mengangkatnya menjadi adikmu, mungkin dia sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Pupil mata Yoongi membesar, tak menyadari semua itu selama ini.

"Kau kakak yang baik, Yoongi-ssi." Jimin tersenyum diakhir kalimat

Kalimat terakhir Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu di perutnya, perasaan apa ini?

Senyuman di wajah Jimin semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah pucat Yoongi mengeluarkan rona merah.

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh, malu dengan penampilannya. Ia mengusap kasar sisa air matanya, lalu memandang ke arah Seoul, menghindari tatapan Jimin.

"Jadi, merasa lebih baik?"

Yoongi mengangguk kaku, masih malu ketika mengingat kembali dirinya baru saja menangis didepan Jimin. Kenapa juga dia tadi terbasa suasana seperti itu?

Jimin mengerutkan kening, apa Yoongi baru saja mengabaikannya? Yah, Yoongi memang selalu mengabaikannya. Tapi setelah kejadian tadi, Jimin pikir Yoongi sudah mau terbuka dengannya.

Tapi kenapa juga Jimin harus kesal? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hey," Tangan Jimin terangkat, ingin menyentuh bahu Yoongi, tapi sang pemilik bahu justru bergeser menjauh. Jimin makin bingung dengan perubahan Yoongi yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"Oh, maaf." Jimin menurunkan tangan,"kupikir kita memiliki sesuatu tadi. Harusnya aku tidak melewati batas, ya." Ia tersenyum miris, lalu kembali menatap Yoongi,"sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku akan kembali ke kamar Jihoon."

GREP!

Jimin baru saja berbalik badan, ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi, bingung.

"Tetap disini." Yoongi berujar datar

"O-oke." Jimin tergagap, meski bingung dengan sikap Yoongi, dia mengikuti permintaannya dan kembali menyenderkan tubuh ke tembok pembatas atap. Menatap tanpa minat pemandangan didepannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di atap rumah sakit minggu lalu, sikap Yoongi yang dari awal sudah aneh, semakin menjadi aneh. Jimin merasa jika Yoongi menghindarinya, bukan mengabaikannya seperti biasa.

"Hyung, kau dan Yoongi hyung membicarakan apa minggu lalu?" Jihoon tiba-tiba bertanya, keduanya sedang bersantai di rumah Jimin saat ini. Permintaan sang ibu, karena Jimin jarang menceritakan orang lain selain Taehyung dan Jungkook, menurutnya Jimin harus memiliki lebih banyak teman lagi.

"Eh,"Jimin menoleh, menatap Jihoon,"memangnya kenapa?"

"Yoongi hyung jadi sering melamun." Jihoon menjawab,"dia memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi pasti ada saja yang dikerjakannya, menulis lirik, bermain piano. Tapi setelah kembali dari atap itu, dia jadi lebih banyak melamun dengan tatapan kosong."

Jimin terdiam,"Aku...tidak tahu." jawabnya,"akhir-akhir ini dia juga menghindariku."

DRRT!

Ponsel Jimin tiba-tiba berbunyi, panggilan masuk dari Hoshi. Jimin mengangkatnya,

"Halo, Hoshi-ya."

Tanpa Jimin sadari, Jihoon menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Jimin hyung, kau ada dimana sekarang?" Hoshi bertanya diseberang sambungan, dirinya seperti sedang berada di tempat ramai, karena sekitarnya terdengar berisik

"Aku dirumah." Jawab Jimin,"ada apa?"

"Kau ada waktu malam ini? Lee Chan mengundang anak-anak Diamond melihat penampilan DJ perdananya di klub."

"Benarkah?" Jimin memastikan, ia melirik Jihoon yang tampak penasaran dengan pembicaraannya,"boleh aku membawa temanku?"

"Oh, tentu." Hoshi menjawab tanpa curiga, yang lalu membuat Jimin tersenyum misterius.

"Oke, kirimkan aku alamatnya. Aku akan kesana malam ini."

"Tentu, hyung."

Pip!

Sambungan terputus, Jimin meletakkan ponselnya dilantai. Ia menatap Jihoon, sambil tetap tersenyum

"Jihoon-a, kita ke klub malam ini." Ajak Jimin

"Klub?" Jihoon mengerutkan dahi,"hyung, aku tak yakin Yoongi hyung akan mengijinkan."

"Urusan itu biar aku yang tangani." Jimin memberi pengertian

Jihoon hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

BRAKK!

"Manggaetteok! Aku datang!"

Jimin benar-benar akan membunuh alien ini!

"Manggaetteok?" Jungkook bertanya, bingung. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk polos,

"Ya, kue beras. Kau tahu wajahnya itu sangat mirip kue-"

BUGH!

Kalimat Taehyung teredam lemparan bantal dari Jimin.

"Berani melanjutkan kalimat, mati kau, Kim Taehyung." Jimin mengancam, wajahnya merah padam, menahan emosi

Jungkook dan Jihoon mati-matian menahan tawa. This is pure gold! batin keduanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Jimin mengalihkan topik.

"Ah, benar juga." Taehyung teringat,"aku sedang ingin minum malam ini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Kau yang traktir?" Jimin bertanya, memastikan

"Tentu saja!" Taehyung berujar, bangga

Jimin tiba-tiba terpikirkan sebuah ide. Ia berdiri, lalu menarik Jungkook keluar bersamanya.

Jimin tersenyum, sementara Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

"Jungkook-a, kau mau membantuku?" Jimin bertanya

"Membantu apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook

"Ada seseorang yang kurasa menyukai Jihoon." Jimin memulai,"dan orang itu mengundangku ke klub malam ini. Aku ingin membantunya."

Jungkook menatap Jimin, tak mengerti.

Jimin menghela napas, apa efek samping terlalu lama bergaul dengan Taehyung membuat fungsi otak Jungkook ikut menurun? Tapi Jimin tak pernah mengalami penurunan fungsi otak seumur hidup menjadi teman Taehyung. Ah, mungkin dirinya sudah kebal.

"Jeon Jungkook, hoobae-ku tersayang,"Jimin mencoba sabar, lama-lama bicara dengan Jungkook sama sulitnya dengan bicara bersama Taehyung,"aku ingin membantu Jihoon mencari kekasih."

"Oh," Jungkook berujar paham, ia tersenyum,"oke, akan kubantu."

Jimin menepuk bahu Jungkook,"Terima kasih, kook-a."

Keduanya kembali kedalam kamar, dimana Taehyung dan Jihoon sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang warna mana yang lebih terang, biru dongker atau hijau navy. Sudahlah, Jimin tidak peduli lagi. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak terkontaminasi keidiotan seorang Kim Taehyung. Bahkan jenius seperti Jihoon pun ikut-ikutan idiot.

.

.

.

Mobil Jimin terhenti di depan apartemen Jihoon dan Yoongi. Dia berniat menemui Yoongi terlebih dahulu, menyelesaikan urusan perijinan pergi Jihoon yang hampir sama sulitnya dengan ijin melewati batas zona demiliterisasi.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar." Jimin membuka sabuk pengaman, lalu keluar dari mobil.

Dia berjalan menuju lobi apartemen, dan tersenyum ketika melihat Yoongi sudah menunggunya didekat lift. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter didepan, matanya terpaku, tak ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Yoongi. Hanya saja...

Kenapa Jimin merasa Yoongi semakin tampan? Apa ini?

Jimin menggelengkan kepala, dengan cepat menghilangkan bayangan itu, lalu menghampiri Yoongi.

"Hey, Yoongi-ssi." Jimin memanggil, menarik perhatian Yoongi,"aku mau mengajak Jihoon minum malam ini." Ujarnya langsung pada tujuan

Yoongi membuka mulut, hendak protes, tapi ditahannya karena teringat kejadian lalu, dia menatap mata Jimin,

"Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya?" Yoongi bertanya, hati-hati

Jimin mengangguk,"Kali ini akan kupastikan Jihoon tak terkena lecet sedikitpun."

Masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam tatapan Yoongi padanya, Jimin dengan cepat memikirkan sebuah ide. Dan, satu ide benar terlintas dikepalanya.

"Kau ingin ikut juga?" Ajak Jimin,"tapi janji tidak akan mengganggunya."

Yoongi terdiam, berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan,"Oke," dia memutuskan,"aku ikut."

Jimin tersenyum. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju mobil, dan Taehyung harus rela duduk di kursi paling belakang, karena tempatnya diambil alih oleh Yoongi. Mobil berjalan menembus keramaian jalan, menuju sebuah klub dengan antrian yang cukup panjang.

"Hyung, kau yakin kita bisa masuk?" Jihoon bertanya, ketika melihat panjangnya antrian untuk masuk kedalam

Jimin untuk sesaat, tampak ragu. Tapi netranya menangkap sosok yang dia kenal berdiri didepan pintu, menunggunya.

"Tenang saja,"Jimin berujar yakin,"aku punya koneksi."

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Jimin dan yang lain menghampiri pintu depan klub. Jimin menghampiri Hoshi yang telah menunggunya diluar.

"Yo, Hoshi!" Jimin berseru, memanggil temannya

"Hyu-" Kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat Jihoon berjalan dibelakang Jimin, dia mendadak salah tingkah

"Hei, bro!" Jimin merangkul tubuh Hoshi, sambil melirik singkat kearah Jihoon. Jelas sekali terlihat jika keduanya terkejut.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook," Jimin mengenalkan,"dan ini Min Yoongi, kakak Jihoon. Kau sudah mengenalnya, kan?"

Hoshi mengangguk kaku,"A-ayo masuk." ia mengajak semuanya kedalam.

Klub telah penuh dengan orang-orang saat mereka masuk. Hoshi menggiring Jimin dan teman-temannya ke sudut tempat Diamond berkumpul. Setelah basa-basi perkenalan terlewati, para anggota yang lain menyebar, meninggalkan Hoshi, Jimin, dan Jihoon. Taehyung dan Jungkook menghilang entah kemana saat Yugyeom baru saja ingin berkenalan.

"Yoongi-ssi, temani aku mengambil minum." Jimin bereaksi cepat dengan mendorong tubuh Yoongi menjauh, meninggalkan Jihoon dan Hoshi berdua. Semoga saja rencananya berhasil.

Jimin menarik Yoongi duduk di bar, ia memesan segelas Whiskey untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa itu barusan?" Yoongi bertanya

Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi,"Kau benar-benar tak sadar, Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin berujar, sedikit terkejut

Yoongi menggeleng, membuat Jimin menghela napas

"Apa kau tidak lihat tingkah adikmu saat berdekatan dengan Hoshi tadi?" Jimin mencoba menjelaskan,"saling mencuri pandang, gerakan kaku yang aneh, kau tidak menyadari itu semua?"

Yoongi masih menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Astaga, kenapa semua orang didekatnya aneh seperti ini. Apa dia melakukan kesalah besar di kehidupan sebelumnya? Jimin merasa dirinya dikutuk.

"Mereka jelas saling menyukai, Min Yoongi-ku tersayang!" Jimin menutup rapat mulutnya, dia bersumpah tak bermaksud mengatakannya. Tapi kebiasaannya tiap bicara dengan Taehyung tiba-tiba saja keluar. Ya, dia menyalahkan Taehyung untuk kesalahan ini.

Jimin memesan segelas Whiskey, mencoba meredam rasa malunya. Lalu segelas lagi, dan yang lain, terus hingga beberapa gelas kosong berserakan didepan mejanya. Yoongi yang sejak tadi juga berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan Jimin, baru sadar jika orang disebelahnya ini sudah setengah mabuk. Ia menghela napas,

"Jimin-ssi?" Yoongi memanggil, menggoyang pelan tubuh Jimin, tak ada respon darinya.

"Hehe..."Jimin tiba-tiba tertawa pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi dengan mata setengah terpejam dan wajah merah karena mabuk,"halo~" suaranya mendayu, ia tersenyum menggelikan, kemudian menjatuhkan kepala diatas meja.

"Kau..hik...kau terlihat tampan...hehehe...hik!" Jimin berujar, disela cegukan, masih mempertahankan senyuman anehnya, matanya telah sepenuhnya terpejam kali ini.

Yoongi menatap Jimin selama sepersekian detik, lalu berdiri. Ia membopong Jimin keluar dari bar, keduanya bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook didekat toilet, ia berkata jika akan membawa Jimin ke mobil karena sudah terlalu mabuk.

"Mana kunci mobilmu?" Yoongi bertanya

Dengan sisa kesadarannya, Jimin merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku celana, dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

CKLEK!

"Ugh,"Jimin mengerang pelan ketika Yoongi mendudukkannya di kursi depan, tepat disebelah kursi pengemudi.

Yoongi menghela napas, kenapa juga dia harus mau repot mengurusi orang mabuk seperti ini? Setelah Busan, ini kedua kalinya Yoongi mengendarai mobil Jimin.

BRRM!

Yoongi memacu mobil meninggalkan daerah klub. Dia berniat membawa Jimin pulang. Sepenuhnya lupa jika tujuan awalnya ikut adalah untuk mengawasi Jihoon.

TOK! TOK!

"Ya,astaga!" Ibu Jimin berseru ketika melihat anaknya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, ia membuka lebar pintu, membiarkan Yoongi membawa Jimin masuk. Dia mengarahkan agar Yoongi membawa Jimin masuk kekamar.

BRUKK!

Yoongi mengatur napas, ternyata Jimin berat juga. Ia menatap wajah lelap Jimin yang sedang tidur, cukup lama hingga suara ibu Jimin menginterupsi.

"Maaf membuatmu repot,"bibi Park berujar,

Yoongi tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa, bi." Ujarnya santai

"Kau teman Jimin? Ini pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Yoongi mengangguk, ia membungkuk hormat,"Min Yoongi imnida."

Netra bibi Park sedikit melebar ketika tahu laki-laki didepannya adalah Min Yoongi, orang yang sedang hangat digosipkannya bersama ibu Taehyung. Ia buru-buru mengulas senyum terbaiknya,

"Jadi kau yang bernama Min Yoongi." Bibi Park berujar

"Ya?" Yoongi tak mengerti

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Bibi Park mengelak,"tunggulah sebentar disini, akan kubuatkan minum. Kau pasti lelah."

"Tidak perlu, bi." Tolak Yoongi,

"Tentu saja harus!" Tatapan tajam bibi Park membuat nyali Yoongi ciut, ia kemudian mengangguk setuju. Bibi Park tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan keduanya didalam kamar.

Yoongi memilih duduk di lantai, tepat disebelah ranjang Jimin. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dengan tanpa minat menggeser menu dan membuka asal aplikasi disana, hanya untuk membunuh waktu.

"Ugh,"Jimin mengerang, matanya menutup erat, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terlihat seperti ingin muntah

Yoongi yang melihatnya mendadak panik, buru-buru dia mencari benda apapun yang bisa menampung muntahan Jimin, lalu matanya menangkap tempat sampah di sudut kamar. Secepat kilat dia meraih tempat sampah putih itu, dan menadahkannya dibawah Jimin. Tepat waktu untuk Jimin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yoongi mengeryit jijik melihat banyaknya muntahan dalam tempat sampah.

Jimin mengelap mulutnya dengan ujung selimut, terlihat menjijikkan dimata Yoongi. Matanya membelalak melihat orang yang sedari tadi memegangi tempatnya muntah adalah Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ssi?!" Serunya, kaget

Yoongi menghela napas, lalu mengembalikan tempat sampah itu pada tempatnya semula, sebelum menghampiri Jimin kembali. Ia menatap datar kearah Jimin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Yoongi bertanya

Jimin mengangguk,"Berapa banyak aku minum?"

"Entahlah,"Yoongi berujar, tak tahu,"mungkin 4 gelas, mungkin lebih."

Jimin menghela napas, kemudian memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

CKLEK!

"Oh, bangun kau rupanya." Suara bibi Park menginterupsi, ditangannya terdapat senampan minuman, dia meletakkannya di meja belajar Jimin,"ini minumannya, selamat bicara."

Kamar kembali hening begitu bibi Park menutup pintu.

Yoongi menghampiri meja belajar Jimin, mengambil gelas minumnya, juga air dan obat pereda mabuk untuk Jimin.

"Ini,"Yoongi memberikan air dan obat itu pada Jimin, yang diterima sang pemilik kamar.

"Terima kasih." Jimin berujar, ia meletakkan gelas airnya di meja nakas,"Jadi, apa aku melakukan sesuatu saat mabuk tadi?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin,"Kau tidak ingat?"

Wajah Jimin mendadak merah. Dia ingat satu hal, dan itu memalukan. Jimin berharap kejadian dia mengatakan jika Yoongi tampan itu hanya ilusinya saja,

"Kau bilang kalau aku tampan."

Siapapun tolong kubur Jimin sekarang juga! Dia benar-benar malu.

"Itu...lupakan saja."Jimin berujar pelan, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan

Yoongi tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Jimin, membuatnya berjengit kaget. Jimin spontan menoleh kearah Yoongi, yang sialnya juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau itu aneh, Park Jimin." Yoongi memulai

Jimin berdecih, harusnya dia yang mengatakan itu.

"Kau membantu orang lain mencari kebahagiaan, tapi mengesampingkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Jimin mengerutkan dahi,"Maksudmu?" tanyanya, tak mengerti

"Kau membantu Jungkook mendapatkan Taehyung, sahabat sejak kecilmu. Tanpa peduli jika kau akan kesepian kalau itu sampai terjadi." Yoongi memberi contoh,"lalu sekarang, kau membantu adikku kembali dekat dengan cinta pertamanya saat sekolah dulu." Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimat

Jimin tersenyum tipis,"Aku senang melihat orang-orang disekitarku bahagia."

"Lalu apa kau bahagia?"

Jimin kembali menatap netra gelap Yoongi, dan mendapati pancaran ketulusan dari tatapannya. Membuatnya terhipnotis,

"Aku..."Jimin terdiam,"tidak tahu." Ia menghela napas,"apa aku bahagia melihat Taehyung bahagia? Tentu saja. Apa aku senang membantu Jihoon dan Hoshi, tentu saja senang."Jimin berujar,"tapi apa aku bahagia untuk diriku sendiri? Kurasa aku tak pernah memikirkannya."

Yoongi menghela napas, baru kali ini dia menemui orang seperti Jimin. Yang bisa senang hanya karena sekitarnya senang.

"Hey,"Jimin memanggil, Yoongi menatap Jimin,"kau mau membantu mencari bahagiaku?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, tak begitu paham dengan apa yang Jimin katakan.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi bertanya

"Yah, kau yang bertanya apa aku sudah bahagia atau belum. Dan, aku tidak tahu." Jimin menjelaskan,"jadi, ayo cari kebahagiaan bersama-sama." Ajaknya

"Caranya?" Yoongi masih tak paham

"Hm,"Jimin bergumam,"apa yang kau suka lakukan?"

Yoongi terdiam, ia berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna maksud Jimin,"Membuat lagu...?" ia berujar, ragu

Jimin menggeleng,"Aku tidak bisa ikut bersenang-senang kalau begitu." Ia menolak,"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai?"

"Jimin-ssi, kau ingat aku dari Busan, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga. Pantai pasti membuatmu bosan." Ia menghela napa, kembali dengan pikirannya,

CTAK!

"Aku tahu!" serunya, lalu menatap Yoongi bersemangat,"ayo kita mendaki gunung!"

Yoongi menatap aneh Jimin,"Kau...tahu kita ada di Seoul, kan?"

"Ck,"Jimin berdecak,"Tentu aku tahu." ujarnya, agak tersinggung,"Apa kau tidak tahu jika gunung Dobong itu ada di Seoul?"

Yoongi menggeleng, Jimin kembali menghela napas,"intinya," ia mencoba meluruskan,"kita akan mendaki gunung saat libur nasional nanti."

"Tapi," Yoongi baru akan menyuarakan protesnya,

"Oh, ayolah!" Mohon Jimin,"hanya kau orang normal yang kukenal." Ujarnya,"kita bisa mengajak Jihoon juga. Aku selalu ingin mendaki, tapi Taehyung alien itu takut ketinggian."

Yoongi menghela napas,"Baiklah,"ia pasrah,"tapi tanpa Jihoon."

Jimin menatap Yoongi, meminta penjelasan

"A-aku tak ingin dia terluka selama naik ke puncak."Ujarnya cepat, diikuti semburat merah tipis di pipinya

Jimin tersenyum,"Oke, kalau begitu kita berdua yang akan pergi!"

Jadi, Jimin akan pergi berdua saja bersama Yoongi bulan depan? Ah, masa bodoh. Jimin memutuskan jika ini saatnya dia mencari Terence-nya. Apa Jimin baru saja mengakui jika dia adalah Tinkerbell?

Sial! Jimin jadi ikut sentimental dengan karakter Disney. Tolong ingatkan Jimin untuk membuat semua DVD Disney koleksi Taehyung nanti..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hai, Min kembali!**

 **Hari ini aku ngerasa sedikit emo, so Qiesha thought that'll be great for this chapter. Jadi aku mengikuti sarannya buat nulis apapun yang ada di pikiranku saat ini, karena feel-nya lagi ada. Aku agak ragu dengan chapter ini, apakah sesuai ekspektasi kalian atau enggak. Tapi apapun itu, kuharap kalian suka dengan chapter ini ya.**

 **And one more information, next chap adalah chapter terakhir. But don't worry, akan ada sequel untuk cerita ini.**

.

.

 **Regards, Min**


	7. Chapter 7

**LET IT GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONIMIN, SLIGHT VMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menyampirkan tas hitam besar miliknya di pundak, lalu menerawang, mengingat kembali apakah semua kebutuhannya sudah berada dalam tas. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat semuanya telah masuk kedalam. Jimin menghampiri ibunya di kamar, lalu mencium pipinya dan pamit pergi.

"Hey, Manggaetteok!"

Jimin menahan napas, sorenya yang sempurna baru saja hancur saat alien ini muncul dengan celana hitam pendek dan kaos putih polosnya, dari dalam rumah. Jelas sekali Taehyung baru bangun.

"Main game semalaman lagi, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin menerka

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, matanya masih setengah terpejam,"Kau mau kemana?" ia menunjuk tas besar yang Jimin bawa

"Hanya mendaki gunung."

"Kau tidak mengajakku?"

Jimin menghela napas,"Berkali kali aku mengajakmu, alien bodoh." Jimin menahan suaranya,"siapa yang berkata jika dia takut ketinggian, dan percaya akan ada Bigfoot di gunung nanti? Astaga, apa kau tahu Bigfoot ada di benua apa?"

Oke, yang terakhir itu tidak Jimin rencanakan untuk terucap.

Taehyung menatap polos Jimin,"Bukankah sama saja?" ia menggaruk kepala, tak mengerti

Jimin mengepalkan tangan, ingin sekali rasanya dia memukul kepala Taehyung. Setidaknya dengan begitu, dia berharap kepalanya bisa lebih berfungsi. Ah, tapi benar juga, Taehyung sudah menggadaikan otaknya sejak dulu. Percuma juga Jimin memukulnya, tak akan ada yang terjadi.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, aku tahu kau masih mengantuk." Jimin pasrah

Taehyung tersenyum lebar,"Jangan sampai tertangkap Bigfoot, kue berasku!" ujarnya, sebelum melarikan diri kembali kedalam rumah.

Ya, terserah.

Jimin meletakkan tas gunungnya di kursi belakang mobil, lalu mengendarai mobil menuju apartemen Yoongi. Sial! Fakta jika dirinya hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Min Yoongi membuat wajah Jimin kembali panas. Akan seberapa canggung situasinya nanti? Karena setelah dipikir, dirinya tak pernah berbicara banyak dengan Yoongi. Yah, selain kejadian di atap rumah sakit waktu itu. Tapi kali ini konteksnya berbeda.

TIN! TIN!

Jimin membunyikan klakson, mencoba menarik perhatian Yoongi yang telah menunggunya didepan lobi. Baguslah, Jimin jadi tak perlu repot mencari tempat parkir.

Yoongi menyadari kemunculan mobil Jimin, lantas menghampirinya. Ia membuka pintu mobil, dan duduk disebelah Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian mengerutkan kening,"Hanya itu yang kau bawa?" tanyanya, netranya menatap lurus pada ransel lusuh yang biasa Yoongi pakai kuliah

Yoongi mengangguk,"Memangnya sebanyak apa barang yang kubutuhkan?" Yoongi bertanya, polos

Jimin menghela napas,"Ya, kurasa kau ada benarnya juga."

Jimin kembali menjalankan mobil menuju gunung terdekat dari Seoul, gunung Dobong. Ia memarkir mobil ditempat yang kosong.

"Kita...benar-benar harus naik kesana?" Yoongi bertanya, ketika melihat jalur awal pendakian yang semuanya tangga

Jimin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk,"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang suka kegiatan ini." Yoongi menggumam, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa Jimin dengar

Jimin mendengus,"Sudahlah, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya nanti." Ia mencoba meyakinkan.

Yoongi menghela napas pasrah, lalu mulai menaiki anak tangga. Diikuti Jimin dibelakang, yang agak kesulitan berjalan karena tas yang dibawanya terlalu besar. Mungkin ada benarnya dia membawa tas lebih kecil, seperti Yoongi.

Hampir dua jam mereka mendaki, puncak tinggal beberapa meter didepan. Dan kaki Jimin serasa ingin lepas dari persendiannya. Ditambah punggung yang sakit karena membawa beban tas yang terlalu berat. Astaga, siapa yang sangka mendaki bisa selelah ini. Tahu begitu Jimin tidak akan terlalu percaya diri mencoba.

"Jimin-ssi." Yoongi memanggil, dia yang sudah beberapa anak tangga didepan, kembali turun menghampiri Jimin,"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin mengangkat kepala, menatap dari dekat wajah Yoongi yang jelas terlihat khawatir, dia mengulas senyum lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya, disela napas yang putus-putus,"hanya...kelelahan."

Yoongi menghela napas, ia melihat kesekitar, mencari tempat yang dirasa cocok untuk beristirahat. Namun nihil, tak ada tempat yang cocok. Tentu saja, puncak hanya tinggal seratus meter didepan, untuk apa meletakkan tempat beristirahat disini?

Sret!

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin berujar, terkejut saat Yoongi tiba-tiba mengambil tas besarnya dan menukarnya dengan tas miliknya. Jimin menatap Yoongi tak mengerti

"Kau bilang kau kelelahan." Yoongi memberi penjelasan,"biar kubawa tasmu, puncak sedikit lagi."

Yoongi tak membiarkan jimin memprotes, dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju puncak. Jimin yang melihat perilaku aneh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba lembut seperti tadi mengerutkan kening. Apa Yoongi baru saja kerasukan arwah gunung?

Ah, pikirkan itu nanti saja. Sekarang yang Jimin butuhkan adalah air, dan tempat untuk berbaring. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan arwah gunung atau makhluk astral apapun itu. Peringatan Taehyung tak akan membuatnya takut.

Jimin tersenyum ketika melihat paviliun dengan air mancur disisinya berada didepan mata. Lelah yang sejak tadi menyulitkannya seolah hilang ketika wajahnya bisa menyentuh air segar pegunungan. Jimin tersenyum senang, dan merebahkan tubuh di lantai kayu paviliun, dengan wajah masih meneteskan air. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Keringkan wajahmu, angin gunung bisa membuatmu demam." Yoongi mengingatkan, yang hanya dibalas dehaman rendah oleh Jimin. Dia masih mau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang nyaris remuk. Ini pertama dan terakhir kali Jimin mencoba mendaki gunung.

Yoongi masih fokus memandangi langit jingga kemerahan didepannya, matahari sebentar lagi terbenam, dengan sedikit awan kelabu mengiringi, oh mungkin malam nanti akan turun hujan. Mereka harus segera turun dari sini.

"Nak," Yoongi menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya, satu grup wanita paruh baya berpakaian khas pendaki tersenyum kearahnya, Yoongi balas tersenyum,"kau mungkin ingin segera membawa kekasihmu itu turun. Sebentar lagi hujan, dan jalur pendakian akan terlalu licin untuk dituruni setelah hujan."

Sebagian ibu-ibu yang lain mengiyakan,"Apalagi saat malam tiba." salah satunya menambahkan

Yoongi tersenyum,"Terima kasih untuk informasinya." ia menunduk hormat

Tunggu dulu. Apa mereka baru saja mengatakan jika Jimin dan dirinya adalah sepasang kekasih?

Dirinya menoleh kearah Jimin yang masih berbaring disebelahnya,"Hey, Park Jimin-ssi." panggilnya, tak ada respon

Yoongi menghela napas, haruskah dia tertidur disaat seperti ini? Apa Jimin berencana menginap disini?

Ya, mungkin Yoongi juga akan beristirahat sebentar. Menutup mata selama beberapa menit tak akan menjadi masalah, kan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin membuka mata perlahan. Berapa lama dia tertidur? Ah, tapi dirasa dari tubuhnya yang masih sakit, sepertinya belum lama.

BRSHH!

Matanya membuka cepat, dan menyadari jika hujan deras telah mengguyur. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang sekarang?

Jimin menghela napas, lalu melirik kesebelah, dan tersadar jika Yoongi ikut terlelap disebelahnya sejak tadi. Ia lalu melihat sekitar, tak ada siapa-siapa. Langit juga sudah gelap. Hanya penerangan dari lampu paviliun yang menjadi cahaya keduanya saat ini.

"Yoongi-ssi, Yoongi-ssi." Jimin mengguncang tubuh Yoongi, mencoba membangunkannya

Yoongi melenguh pelan, sebelum membuka mata. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum tersentak kaget dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan, sebelum Yoongi menjadi yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata dengan mendesis.

"Harusnya aku tidak ikut tidur." Gerutunya

"Hey, tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu,"Jimin berusaha menenangkan,"tak ada yang tahu jika malam ini akan hujan."

"Ada yang memberitahuku tadi, menyuruhku membangunkanmu karena sebentar lagi akan hujan." Yoongi mengusak kepala kasar

Jimin tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia mengeluarkan helaan napas, lalu menekuk lutut dan memeluknya, sambil memandangi air hujan yang terus turun. Hujan seperti ini setidaknya akan berlangsung cepat.

"Yah,"Jimin membuka suara,"kurasa ini artinya kita harus bermalam disini."

Yoongi menatap Jimin, tak mengerti. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap tenang disaat penuh masalah seperti ini.

Jimin menarik tas besarnya, dan terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Banyak barang yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam sana. Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Untung saja aku membawa persiapan." Jimin berujar, ia tersenyum kearah Yoongi,"malam ini kita masih bisa makan!" ujarnya, bersemangat

Jimin menyusun kompor portabel diantara dirinya dan Yoongi, lalu mengisi panci kecil dengan air dan memanaskannya diatas kompor. Ia membuka dua bungkus ramen yang dibawanya, diikuti dua telur yang ikut masuk kedalam panci. Jimin tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Jadi ini yang membuat tasmu sangat berat?" Yoongi mengomentari

Jimin mengangguk,"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendaki gunung, jadi aku mencaritahu apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk pergi. Tapi ternyata kegiatan ini tak semudah yang dibayangkan."

Yoongi berdecak,"Hal seperti ini yang membuatmu bahagia?"

Jimin terdiam untuk sesaat,"Aku suka mencoba hal baru." Dia menjawab,"kau tak suka pengalaman baru, Yoongi-ssi?"

"Aku tak suka perubahan." Yoongi menjawab singkat

Tak ada yang bicara lagi hingga ramen matang. Keduanya sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing, hingga tak sadar jika hujan telah reda. Jimin menjadi yang pertama menyadarinya.

"Oh, hujannya sudah reda." Ia berseru, Yoongi ikut menoleh keluar paviliun, melihat kini tinggal rintik kecil air yang turun,"kita bisa kembali!" Jimin berujar, senang

Yoongi menggeleng,"Tidak."Ujarnya, membuat Jimin menatap bingung kearahnya,"jalur terlalu licin setelah hujan. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam, akan sulit melihat jalanan yang menurun. Tidak aman."

Jimin baru akan menyuarakan protes, saat sadar jika ucapan Yoongi ada benarnya. Ia menurunkan bahu, lesu. Untuk beberapa saat tadi, dia sempat percaya jika malam ini dia bisa tidur di ranjangnya dirumah.

"Kau tidak suka terjebak disini bersamaku, ya." Suara pelan Yoongi membuat kesadaran Jimin kembali, ia menatap Yoongi panik,

"B-bukan begitu!" Ujarnya, entah kenapa panik melihat wajah sedih Yoongi

Yoongi tersenyum miris, menghindari tatapan Jimin,"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu."

Jimin mengerang kesal, tak tahu lagi harus menghadapi Yoongi dengan cara apa. Selama ini dia selalu mengandalkan logikanya tiap kali bertindak. Karena perasaannya tak pernah membawa hasil positif, dan berakibat tidak enak padanya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Jimin sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Min Yoongi!" Jimin berteriak, terdengar sangat keras, hingga beberapa burung keluar dari balik pepohonan, dia menatap marah kearah Yoongi yang masih membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri untuk semua yang terjadi!" Serunya, masih dipenuhi amarah, "menurutmu aku tidak suka berada disini bersamamu?" ia melanjutkan,"kau salah! Aku senang disini! Aku suka berada disini!"

Yoongi mengerjap, apa yang baru Jimin katakan? Dia tak salah dengar, kan?

Grep!

Jimin membulatkan mata saat tubuhnya medadak ditarik kedalam pelukan Yoongi. Pelukannya terasa hangat dan nyaman, emosinya perlahan mereda. Jimin mengatur napasnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Maaf." Yoongi berbisik pelan, tepat disebelah telinga Jimin, suara beratnya membuat leher Jimin merinding

Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi menjauh, wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak suka,"Sudah kukatakan jika kau tid-hmph!"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika Yoongi kembali menariknya mendekat. Kali ini bukan untuk memeluknya,

Tapi untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Jimin.

Otak Jimin mendadak berhenti bekerja. Apa ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Jutaan pertanyaan berputar dikepala Jimin, dan tak ada satupun yang bisa dijawabnya.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi juga sebenarnya terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri. Instingnya mengambil alih logikanya yang saat ini tak bekerja dengan semestinya.

"Hah..." Yoongi menjadi yang pertama mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, masih dalam jangkauan untuk merasakan hembusan napas hangat Jimin,"maaf." ujarnya pelan

TAK!

"Ouch!" Yoongi memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Jimin, ia meringis pelan

"Perlu berapa kali kukatakan sampai kau mengerti, Min Yoongi-ssi?" Ia mendengus kesal,"apa hobimu menyalahkan diri sendiri?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti. Jadi Jimin memukulnya bukan karena dia menciumnya barusan, tapi karena dia meminta maaf?

Jimin bergeser menjauh, ia mencoba sibuk dengan barang-barang didalam tasnya. Dia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Kejadian tadi membuat suasana diantara keduanya jadi canggung.

DARR!

"Huwaa!"

Jimin berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Yoongi. Orang ini takut petir?

"Hahahaha!" Jimin tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah pucat Yoongi,"astaga...haha...kau takut petir?" ia bertanya, disela tawa

Sementara Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar. Perasaan antara malu dan kesal bercampur dalam benaknya, dia tak tahu apakah harus menendang tubuh Jimin agar berhenti menertawakannya, atau melarikan diri ditengah hujan saking malunya.

Hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya, hanya suara Jimin disela hujan yang terdengar. Yoongi meringsut mundur hingga duduk di sudut paviliun, lengkap dengan kedua lengan memeluk lutut.

Jimin yang menyadari keadaan Yoongi cepat-cepat meredakan tawanya, dan kembali membongkar isi tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus coklat bubuk, dan sebotol air. Ia membuat dua gelas coklat panas, kemudian menghampiri Yoongi di sudut.

"Ini,"ujarnya, ia menjulurkan segelas coklat panas kearah Yoongi,"ibuku bilang, glukosa bisa membuatmu tenang." lanjutnya

Yoongi mengambil gelas pemberian Jimin, lalu menyesapnya pelan,"Terima kasih." ucapnya, pelan

Jimin tersenyum, lalu duduk disebelah Yoongi, ia menyesap minumannya sambil memandangi sisa gerimis setelah hujan.

Yoongi mencuri pandang kearah Jimin sebanyak yang dia bisa. Ragu apakah dia akan membahas ciuman tadi atau tidak. Aneh, dia terus berpikir jika setidaknya mereka harus bicara dan meluruskan keadaan. Tapi Yoongi tak tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan ini.

"Kau bisa berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Yoongi-ssi." Jimin tiba-tiba berkata, ia menoleh kearah Yoongi yang tampak panik karena ketahuan,"ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya

"Ah, itu..um..." Yoongi tergagap, ia melihat kearah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Jimin,"uh...aku...tadi...kita..." kalimatnya putus-putus

Jimin yang melihat tingkah gugup Yoongi kembali tertawa, menurutnya sikap Yoongi yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya ini lucu.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan ciuman tadi." Jimin akhirnya menjadi yag pertama mengangkat topik,"itu kan, yang ingin kau bicarakan." ia menerka

Yoongi mengangguk kaku,"Ah, i-iya." Jawabnya,"kau...baik-baik saja?"

Jimin tersenyum,"Memangnya aku bisa mati karena menciummu, Yoongi-ssi?"

"T-tidak juga." Yoongi menunduk, wajahnya mendadak menghangat

Jimin masih memandangi Yoongi yang sedang menunduk, rongga dada sebelah kirinya mendadak bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia membulatkan mata, menyadari apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Yoongi-ssi." Jimin memanggil, ia menarik tas besarnya, mengeluarkan sebuah selimut lebar, entah bagaimana caranya Jimin bisa membuat kompor, panci, dan selimut sebesar itu muat didalam tasnya

"Ya?" Yoongi menjawab, masih dengan kepala menatap lantai kayu paviliun

"Aku mau tidur,"Jimin memberitahu,"kita harus berbagi selimut, karena aku hanya membawa satu. Kalau kau mau." Tawarnya

Yoongi mengangguk,"Tidurlah lebih dulu." ujarnya

"O-oke." Jimin membentangkan selimutnya, lalu berbaring. Berharap semoga dengan tiur, detak jantungnya bisa kembali normal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun karena suara berisik disekitarnya, ia membuka mata, kemudian melihat sekitar. Matahari telah berada diatas kepala, lengkap dengan awan putih yang tersebar dilangit.

Ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk, lalu mengumpulkan kesadaran, banyak orang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Jimin menoleh kesebelahnya, menatap Yoongi yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Aigoo, kalian terjebak badai semalam, ya." Sebuah suara membuat Jimin menoleh, seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri didepannya

Jimin tersenyum tipis,"Ya, noona."

"Aish, aku sudah tua begini kenapa masih dipanggil noona." Wanita itu tersipu malu, ia merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya,"ini, untuk sarapan kau dan temanmu." wanita itu memberikan dua gulung Kimbap.

"Terima kasih, noona." Jimin menerimanya dengan senang hati, dalam hati dia bersorak, pesonanya pada wanita belum berkurang ternyata.

"Bangunkan temanmu dan makan, lalu cepat turun dari sini." Wanita itu menasehati."

Jimin mengangguk, lalu tetap memasang wajah tersenyumnya hingga wanita itu pergi.

"Tadi itu licik, Jimin-ssi."

Jimin menoleh, menatap Yoongi yang menatapnya dalam posisi berbaring.

"Selamat pagi juga, Yoongi-ssi." Jimin tak ingin marah dipagi hari.

Yoongi merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, ia menengadahkan tangan,"Mana, bagianku?"

"Ck,"Jimin berdecak,"tadi kau bilang aku licik. Tapi kau juga mau." Ia memberikan satu Kimbap ditangannya

"Aku hanya bilang kau licik, bukan berarti aku tak ingin dapat bagian." Yoongi membuka plastik pembungkus Kimbap itu, lalu memakannya.

Jimin ikut membuka Kimbap pemberian 'noona' baik tadi, dan mulai memakannya. Tiga gigitan bersela, ia merogoh botol minum yang belum dibuka dari tasnya, dan meletakkannya diantara dirinya dan Yoongi.

Yoongi menjadi yang pertama menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia membuka tutup botol, dan menenggak isinya.

Jimin memperhatikan gerakan Yoongi minum, dia seperti terhipnotis pada gerakan lambat Yoongi

"Uhuk!" Jimin tersedak, ia terbatuk sambil memukul dadanya, mencoba mengeluarkan isi Kimbap yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Minum ini." Yoongi memberikan botol minumnya pada Jimin, sambil mengelus punggung Jimin, mencoba membantu

Jimin menerima botol itu dengan cepat dan meminumnya rakus.

"Hah...hah..."Jimin tersengal,

Sial!

"Bisa-bisanya kau tersedak Kimbap," Yoongi mengomentari, sudut bibirnya terangkat, tak bisa menahan senyuman

Jimin masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, ia menggelengkan kepala cepat. Bisa-bisanya dia tersedak hanya karena melihat Yoongi minum. Sepertinya otaknya mulai bergeser.

"Terima kasih." Jimin berujar, lalu menghabiskan sarapannya.

Keduanya merapikan barang-barang, memasukkannya dengan rapi kedalam tas, lalu memakai sepatu dan mulai menuruni tangga jalur pendakian. Hari sudah cukup siang, dan keduanya tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk segera turun.

Anak tangga yang masih lembab karena hujan semalam membuat Jimin agak kesulitan berjalan. Apalagi ditambah tasnya yang cukup berat, menambah beban yang harus dibawanya. Dia harus bisa membagi fokus antara jalan yang licin, dan beban di pundak. Salah sedikit saja,

"Huwaa!"

BRUKK!

Yap, hal yang ditakutkan Jimin sejak menuruni anak tangga pertama akhirnya terjadi. Dia salah melangkah, mengakibatkan dirinya harus rela jatuh terduduk, tepat diatas batu.

Jimin meringis pelan, memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri akibat terjatuh.

Yoongi refleks berbalik, dan menahan diri untuk tak kembali mengejek Jimin. Ini bahkan masih pagi, dan Jimin sudah dua kali melakukan hal bodoh. Yoongi, untuk beberapa saat, sempat khawatir apakah Jimin bisa hidup hingga malam nanti.

"Sini,"

"Eh?" Jimin menengadahkan kepala, menatap bingung Yoongi yang mengulurkan tangan kearahnya, tak mengerti apa maksudnya

"Tasmu," Yoongi menjelaskan,"berikan padaku."

"Kenapa?" Jimin kembali bertanya, masih tak sepenuhnya paham dengan maksud Yoongi

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau mati terjatuh karena beban tasmu disini." Sarkasnya,"jadi berikan tasmu, dan kau bisa membawa tasku."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau yang jatuh?" Jimin masih bertanya

Yoongi menghela napas,"Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu siapa yang pagi ini cukup ceroboh hingga bisa tersedak Kimbap tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

Jimin mendengus,"Oke, oke." Ujarnya kesal, ia melepas tas dari punggungnya, lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi

Setelah bertukar tas, keduanya kembali menuruni anak tangga. Atensi Jimin sepenuhnya terfokus pada punggung Yoongi yang terhalang tas. Astaga, apa Yoongi kuat membawanya? Jimin mendadak khawatir.

BRUKK!

Karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, Jimin melewatkan satu anak tangga, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Oke, mulai saat ini kegiatan mendaki gunung akan masuk kedalam blacklist kegiatan yang tak akan pernah Jimin lakukan lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Yoongi mulai kesal, ia mengulurkan tangan

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi, lalu berdiri,"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan

Yoongi menghela napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah. Dengan tangan Jimin masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Uh, Yoongi-ssi." Jimin berujar ragu,"aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau jatuh untuk ketiga kalinya." Yoongi tetap pada pendiriannya

Sebenarnya Jimin tak memiliki alasan khusus kenapa dia ingin Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, Jimin tak ingin tautan keduanya terlepas. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, jauh dari bayangan awal Jimin jika Yoongi memiliki tubuh yang dingin seperti sifatnya. Hanya saja, jantungnya yang berdetak kencang menjadi masalah utama disini. Dengan kedua tangan terjalin, otomatis membuat jarak antara keduanya berdekatan. Jimin takut Yoongi bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

Mendaki gunung sialan!

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, keduanya sampai di kaki gunung. Jimin duduk di bangku tak jauh dari jalur masuk pendakian, ia meluruskan kedua kakinya, kelelahan. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Jimin-ssi, kita bisa istirahat dirumah." Yoongi berujar

Jimin mengangguk,"Sebentar dulu." Balasnya, masih dengan mata tertutup

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa suara, Jimin akhirnya membuka mata. Dan terkejut Yoongi masih berdiri membawa tasnya, orang ini tidak lelah?

"Ayo pulang." Jimin berujar, ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi, lalu melepas tas dipunggungnya. Ia membawa kedua tas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil.

CKLEK!

Jimin masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Dia baru akan memasang sabuk pengaman saat sadar Yoongi belum masuk kedalam mobill. Kepalanya terjulur keluar, ia menatap Yoongi yang masih berdiri di sisi mobil.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Tanyanya

"Aku saja yang mengemudi. Kakimu tidak akan kuat." Yoongi menjawab

Jimin mengerutkan kening,"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mau masuk rumah sakit lagi, Jimin-ssi." Yoongi bersikeras

Jimin menghela napas, lalu pindah dari kursi pengemudi ke kursi depan penumpang. Diikuti Yoongi yang masuk setelahnya.

Mobil dinyalakan, keduanya pergi dari pelataran parkir.

Tak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan pulang. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jimin sibuk membayangkan bagaimana empuknya ranjang kamarnya jika ditiduri sesampainya dirumah. Lantai keras paviliun yang ditidurinya semalam membuat tubuh Jimin sakit.

"Jimin-ssi." Suara Yoongi membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi, menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya...kita ini apa?"

Yoongi menepikan mobil, lalu menoleh kearah Jimin, membalas tatapan Jimin.

Otak Jimin mendadak kosong, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dirinya juga bingung. Sikap dan perlakuan Yoongi akhir-akhir ini membuatnya bingung. Dia bisa ketus di satu waktu, dan mendadak perhatian di waktu yang lain. Apakah mereka hanya sebatas kenalan? Atau teman? Mereka sudah sedekat nadi, tapi rasanya masih sejauh matahari.

"Kau ingin kita menjadi apa?" Jimin akhirnya bicara, dengan balas melontarkan pertanyaan.

Yoongi tak menjawab, dirinya hanya diam menatap Jimin tepat dimata.

"Hhh..."Yoongi menghela napas,"kau benar-benar ingin membuatku yang mengatakannya, ya?"

Jimin menatap bingung Yoongi didepannya. Memangnya apa yang ingin Yoongi katakan?

Yoongi memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia membuka mata, lalu meraih sebelah tangan Jimin, dan menggenggamnya erat.

Wajah Jimin mendadak merona mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti ini.

"Jimin-a,"

Sial! Jimin merinding hanya dengan mendengar Yoongi memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yoongi.

"A-aku..."Jimin tergagap, matanya memutus kontak dengan milik Yoongi, melihat kemanapun selama bisa menghindari tatapan Yoongi

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." Yoongi melepas genggamannya, lalu kembali menjalankan mobil.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya berkeringat dingin dalam pangkuan, matanya bergerak acak tak tentu arah. Pikirannya mendadak linglung, apa yang harus dikatakannya?

.

.

.

"Jimin-ssi, kita sudah sampai."

"Oh?" Jimin melihat keluar, dan baru menyadari jika dirinya telah sampai didepan apartemen Yoongi.

Keduanya keluar dari mobil, dengan Jimin menjadi yang pertama membuka bagasi. Ia memberikan tas milik Yoongi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Yoongi menyampirkan tas di pundak, lalu berbalik pergi.

Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Jimin tahu mereka tidak bisa berpisah seperti ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Y-yoongi-ssi!" Jimin berseru, ia berlari kearah Yoongi

"Ya?"

Jimin berdiri kurang dari satu meter tepat didepan Yoongi. Wajahnya merah sempurna.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Serunya, terlampau keras

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, tak yakin dengan apa yang ingin Jimin coba katakan.

"Ayo kita kencan!" Jimin kembali melanjutkan

DEG!

Kenapa Yoongi mendadak berdebar seperti ini? Bahkan saat dirinya menyatakan perasaannya didalam mobil, dia tak setegang ini. Apa mungkin jantungnya bermaslah?

Jimin tersenyum,"Aku ingin mencobanya." ia berujar,"mungkin kau yang akan menjadi Terence-ku."

"Terence?"

Jimin ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup detik ini juga. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal _cheesy_ seperti itu didepan Yoongi.

"Intinya," Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan,"aku ingin mencobanya denganmu. Jatuh cinta."

Untuk sepersekian detik, Yoongi tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"O-oke." Jawabnya, gugup

Jimin, masih mempertahankan senyumnya,"Sampai bertemu lagi, Yoongi-a." Ujarnya cepat, sebelum berbalik lalu pergi.

Oke, jadi apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada Yoongi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

I'm so sorry! I know I'm not the best at making cheesy stuff, tbh that was Min's forte. But apparently, he was mad and not in the mood to write anything. I tried my best, and I'm sorry if it's not good enough.

I promise the sequel will be full of fluff and cheesy stuff.

.

.

.

Love, Qiesha


	8. SEQUEL

**LET IT GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONIMIN, SLIGHT VMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tak hentinya memasang senyum lebar diwajah, tatapannya kosong kedepan, tak jelas melamunkan apa. Bahkan eksistensi orangtua dan keluarga Kim di meja makan pun diabaikannya.

Oh, jangan tanya kenapa Kim Taehyung dan ibunya bisa berakhir makan malam di rumah Jimin hari ini. Jika saja bukan karena ulah Taehyung, yang entah bagaimana bisa membakar seisi dapur saat hanya ditinggal lima menit oleh ibunya untuk mengangkat telepon, mungkin kediaman Park tidak akan seramai ini. Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, bibi Kim akan menumpang memasak di rumah Jimin hingga dapurnya selesai diperbaiki.

TAK!

"Yak!" Jimin mengaduh, ia memegangi kepalanya, lalu mendelik kearah Taehyung,"kau ini kenapa?" ujarnya kesal

"Kau yang kenapa, manggaetteok." Taehyung balas bertanya, sendok bekas memukul kepala Jimin ia letakkan kembali disebelah mangkuk nasi," tubuhmu disini, tapi jiwamu melayang kemana?"

Jimin agak terkejut Taehyung bisa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu, tak seperti Taehyung yang dia kenal. Sejak kapan Taehyung jadi puitis?

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jimin menjawab singkat, lalu kembali melahap makanan yang sejak tadi diabaikannya

"Oh, iya. Jimin-a," kini ibunya memanggil,"bagaimana acara mendakimu waktu itu? Kau belum cerita pada ibu."

Wajah Jimin mendadak merona saat dia kembali mengingat semua kejadian yang dialaminya selama mendaki gunung.

"Tidak ada yang spesial." Jimin menjawab pelan, mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya,"kami hanya harus bermalam di puncak karena hujan."

"Kami?" tanya Taehyung,"kau bersama orang lain?" ia mendadak penasaran dengan orang yang mau diajak Jimin mendaki gunung seperti itu. Ah, atau mungkin Jimin memaksanya ikut dengan menyeretnya sepanjang perjalanan? Mengingat bagaimana sikap brutal Jimin, hal itu mungkin terjadi. Taehyung mendadak berubah menjadi detektif.

SRET!

"Aku selesai!" Jimin berdiri, lalu tanpa menunggu respon yang lain, segera berbalik menuju kamar

Keempat orang yang masih duduk di meja makan saling melempar tatapan bingung. Ada apa dengan Park Jimin?

"Taehyung-a, kau tahu Jimin kenapa?" bibi Park bertanya,"dia jadi sering bertingkah aneh sejak pulang dari gunung."

Pikiran Taehyung mendadak linglung. Jangan-jangan, Jimin kerasukan arwah gunung!

Wajah Taehyung mendadak pucat. Dia pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya, di siaran drama pagi yang selalu ibunya tonton. Taehyung berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu mengambil sendok dan sebotol kecap ikan, lalu berlari menuju kamar Jimin.

BRAKK!

"Yak, Kim Taehyung!" ini kedua kalinya Taehyung dibentak oleh Jimin dalam jangka waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Jimin-a, minum ini!" Taehyung menyodorkan botol kecap ikan beserta sendok yang dia bawa ke arah Jimin,"aku tak ingin kau mati." sambungnya

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, anak ini belum minum obatnya? Kenapa juga Jimin harus mau meminum kecap ikan.

"Kenapa juga aku harus minum kecap ikan?" Jimin bertanya, tak mengerti

"Sudah, minum saja. Sebelum terlambat." Taehyung semakin mendesak Jimin,"menurut Jang Geum noona, kecap ikan bisa mengusir arwah jahat dari dalam tubuhmu. Cepat minum!"

Jimin ingin sekali melempar Taehyung dari ujung menara Namsan.

"Kim Taehyung, sahabat sehidup sematiku," suara Jimin terdengar pelan, tapi penuh penekanan,"sepertinya kau yang kerasukan. Siapa pula Jang Geum Noona."

"Eh," Taehyung memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti,"kau tidak tahu Jang Geum Noona? Dia dokter terkenal di kerajaan Joseon. Ibu selalu mengaguminya dari televisi." Jawabnya polos,"kupikir kau pintar, Jimin-a."

BUGH!

Hilang sudah kesabaran Jimin. Dia melempar bantal disebelahnya, tepat mengenai wajah Taehyung. Sebenarnya Jimin sangat tergoda ingin melempar Taehyung dengan benda yang lebih keras, ponsel, contohnya. Tapi berhubung ponselnya lebih penting daripada isi kepala Taehyung, dan bibi Kim masih berada di ruang makan, Jimin mengurungkan niat itu. Dia masih punya banyak kesempatan nanti.

"Terserah kau saja, jenius." Jimin membanting diri keatas kasur, ia menatap langit-langit.

Taehyung meletakkan sendok dan botol kecap ikan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya diatas meja belajar Jimin, lalu naik keatas kasur dan duduk bersila tepat disebelah sang pemilik kamar.

"Kalau kau tidak kerasukan arwah gunung, kenapa sikapmu jadi aneh sejak pulang dari sana?" Taehyung bertanya

Jimin menghela napas,"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Taehyung menatap sahabatnya,"Kau perlu kupanggilkan biksu?"

TAK!

Tak butuh waktu lebih dari satu detik bagi Jimin untuk memukul kepala Taehyung dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Panggil Jungkook, dia lebih bisa diajak bicara dibanding dirimu." Jimin memerintah

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir, kesal karena mendapat pukulan dikepala, tapi tetap melakukan perintah Jimin dan langsung menelepon Jungkook untuk datang ke rumah Jimin secepatnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap seniornya, dia baru saja selesai mendengarkan 20 menit cerita mendetail pengalaman mendaki Jimin. Dan sekarang, dia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Jadi, kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi?" Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan

"Menurutmu aku terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan? Bagaimana jika aku menyesalinya? Astaga, Jeon Jungkook! Aku baru saja membuat kesalahan besar!" Jimin mendadak histeris

Jungkook menghela napas, dia pikir seniornya ini tidak senaif itu saat menyangkut masalah percintaan. Ternyata dia tak ada bedanya dengan Taehyung. Pantas saja mereka bisa berteman selama itu.

"Hyung, tenanglah!" Jungkook menyeru,"kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Jimin menatap takut kearah Jungkook,"Darimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak mengacau?"

Jungkook ingin memukul kepala Jimin agar kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Kau bahkan belum mencoba." Jungkook bergumam pelan, tapi masih cukup untuk didengar oleh Jimin

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jimin kembali bertanya

"Hyung," Jungkook menatap Jimin tak percaya, kenapa seniornya ini jadi bodoh? Jangan-jangan Jimin benar-benar meminum kecap ikan yang Taehyung bawa saking paniknya,"kepalamu baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini?"

"Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin meninggikan suara,"aku serius!"

Jungkook menghela napas,"Aku juga serius, hyung!" Ujarnya, ikut meninggikan suara, tak mau kalah,"kau tinggal mengajak Yoongi kencan atau semacamnya agar bisa tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain itu?"

Jimin membuka mulut, hendak protes, tapi suaranya tertahan saat sadar jika perkataan Jungkook barusan ada benarnya,'"Oh." ujarnya singkat

Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan nama Yoongi pada layar, lalu berhenti, ia menatap Jungkook,

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanyanya

Jungkook berusaha keras untuk tak memakan hidup hidup orang didepannya ini.

"Berikan padaku!" Jungkook merebut ponsel Jimin, lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata dan langsung mengirimnya, tanpa meminta persetujuan Jimin.

TING!

Ponsel Jimin berbunyi beberapa menit kemudian.

 _From : Min Yoongi_

 _Oke, kita bertemu di Myeongdong akhir pekan ini._

Jimin membaca ulang balasan Yoongi, lalu menatap Jungkook dengan mata melebar sempurna.

"Jeon Jungkook kau jenius!" Ia berujar senang, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook, terlalu bahagia

"Hey, hey! Siapa yang bilang kau boleh memeluk kookie seenaknya?" Taehyung, yang sejak kedatangan Jungkook didepak keluar oleh Jimin karena dinilai 'terlalu kekanakan' untuk masalahnya, tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menjauhkan Jungkook dari Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung, kau menghancurkan suasana!" Jimin balas berseru.

"Kau yang duluan seenaknya memeluk kookie!" Taehyung tak mau kalah

Siapapun, tolong keluarkan Jungkook dari rumah ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jeonghan tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia sedang bersantai dirumah, mencoba menghilangkan efek mabuk setelah semalaman berpesta, saat Jimin meneleponnya dan berteriak dengan sangat lantang jika dia butuh bantuan sekarang juga.

Dan disinilah dia, berdiri diam seperti patung, dengan pemandangan kamar Jimin yang seperti habis diterpa tornado. Jadi sebenarnya apa fungsinya disini? Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Jeonghan sempat berpikir jika Jimin mengalami masalah serius, serangan jantung, contohnya. Tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang, Jeonghan rasa kondisinya tak separah itu.

"Ya, Park Jimin!" Jeonghan setengah berteriak, kehilangan kesabaran,"kau memaksaku datang kesini pagi-pagi hanya untuk melihatmu menghancurkan kamarmu? Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Jimin mengerang kesal, ia melempar dua potong pakaian yang sedang dipegangnya entah kemana, lalu menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan memohon,"Jeonghan-a, bantu aku." ujarnya pelan

Jeonghan menggeram, bagaimana dia bisa menolak jika Jimin sudah mengeluarkan tatapan mirip anak anjing yang dibuang dipinggir jalan seperti ini? Kadang Jeonghan bingung, sebenarnya sampai mana batas keimutan temannya ini?

Oke, kita abaikan ocehan tidak warasnya barusan, kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Apa maumu?" Jeonghan bertanya

"Bantu aku memilihkan pakaian untuk kencan hari ini."

DUARR!

Petir imajiner menggelegar diatas kepala Jeonghan. Jimin...tidak serius, kan?

"Tunggu dulu..." Jeonghan mencoba menekan intonasi suaranya, ia menatap Jimin,"kau meneleponku pagi-pagi hanya untuk memintaku memilihkan pakaian untukmu?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibir, sudah sangat siap untuk menangis,"Hanya kau temanku yang paling mengerti fashion. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan hari ini."

Jeonghan menghela napas, ia menundukkan kepala, menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi manusia didepannya ini,"Oke," ia mengangkat kepala, lalu menghampiri lemari pakaian Jimin, setengah isinya berserakan di lantai kamar.

Jeonghan memperhatikan isi lemari Jimin dengan seksama. _Tidak buruk_ , pikirnya. Jimin memiliki banyak variasi pakaian yang bisa dipilihnya, dan sepertinya tidak sulit untuk menggabungkan beberapa jenis pakaian.

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepala, lalu memutar badan, kini berhadapan dengan Jimin,"Siapa kencanmu?"

Jimin sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan,"Ke-kenapa kau perlu tahu?" Cicitnya

Jeonghan menghela napas,"Aku perlu tahu apa yang dia suka dan tidak suka, kau tahu kesan pertama dalam kencan itu penting, kan? Bagaimana jika aku memakaikan celana kulit padamu dan ternyata orang yang kau ajak jalan itu pecinta binatang? Bukankah akan menjadi bencana?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, menyetujui, ia membuka mulut,"M-min Yoongi." ujarnya pelan, namun masih cukup untuk didengar Jeonghan

"Oke, Min Yoo-APA?" Jeonghan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, matanya melebar sempurna, ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tak percaya,"kau akan pergi kencan dengan Min Yoongi? Wah, Park Jimin. Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku, huh?"

Jimin memutus kontak mata, tak kuat menatap Jeonghan,"Bisakah kita kembali fokus pada memilihkan pakaian untukku?"

Jeonghan menggeleng,"Kau tidak akan kemana mana sampai kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, tuan Park."

Jimin menghela napas. Yah, Jeonghan akan tahu cepat atau lambat. Ia duduk diatas kasur, lalu menceritakan semuanya.

"Whoa, Park Jimin." Jeonghan tak bisa menahan kekagumannya setelah Jimin selesai bercerita,"kupikir kau anak polos, ternyata kau agresif juga."

Jimin berdecih,"Bisa kita kembali pada lemariku? Kau belum memilihkanku pakaian apapun."

"Oke, oke." Jeonghan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju lemari Jimin. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian, dan mengambil beberapa yang tercecer dilantai. Ia mengatur semuanya diatas kasur Jimin, mempresentasikan empat jenis style yang berbeda.

Jimin menatap keempat pilihan pakaiannya dengan takjub, dia bahkan tak tahu jika memiliki semua pakaian ini. Memang kemampuan _mix and match_ Jeonghan tidak ada tandingannya.

"Well, karena aku hanya tahu jika Min Yoongi ini anak yang tidak banyak bicara dan menyukai sarkasme, kurasa empat pilihan ini bisa membuatnya terkesan." Jeonghan memulai,"jadi, mana yang kau suka?" ia menatap kearah Jimin

Jimin menatap seksama keempat jenis pakaian pilihan Jeonghan. Kira-kira, mana yang akan Yoongi sukai? Astaga, apa berkencan selalu sesulit ini?

"Aku... suka yang ini." Jimin menunjuk satu di ujung kanan, kemudian menatap Jeonghan

"Ah, urban street style." Jeonghan tersenyum, ia mengangkat _hanger_ pakaian pilihan Jimin,"kau ingin menyaingi aura mengintimidasi Min Yoongi, ya?"

Jimin tak mengerti dengan apa yang Jeonghan katakan, jadi dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu cepat pakai ini, kau bilang kalian akan bertemu di Myeongdong jam sebelas, kan?" Jeonghan melirik karah jam dinding

Jimin berbalik, dan berjengit kaget saat menyadari waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Astaga, Jeonghan! Aku bisa terlambat!" Jimin berseru, sebelum berlari meninggalkan Jeonghan didalam kamar.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi!" Jimin berseru

Yoongi mengalihkan atensinya dari aplikasi pesan dalam ponselnya, kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia menatap Jimin yang sedang mengatur napas beberapa langkah didepannya,

"Kenapa berlari?" Yoongi bertanya, masih dengan intonasi datar

"Maaf..hah...kupikir aku terlambat." Jimin menjawab disela deru napas yang masih belum stabil

Yoongi melihat jam di layar ponselnya,"Kau tidak terlambat." Ia memberitahu

Jimin mengangguk, lega karena dia ternyata tidak terlambat. Ia menegakkan tubuh, dan tersadar dengan perubahan gaya berpakaian Min Yoongi. Untuk beberapa detik, matanya tak bisa lepas menatap Yoongi.

Kenapa Yoongi bisa seimut ini? Astaga, Jimin merasa dirinya akan mimisan.

"Kau melihatku seolah ingin memakanku, Jimin-a." Suara Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin

"Ah, maaf. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah melihatmu menggunakan celana pendek." Jimin berujar,"tunggu dulu. Kau memanggilku apa barusan?" Jimin mendadak bertanya

"Apa?" Kening Yoongi mengerut, tak mengerti

"Tadi," Jimin mengulang,"kau memanggilku Jimin-a? Ini kedua kalinya kau memanggilku dengan informal seperti itu." Jimin tersenyum,"aku suka."

Dua kata terakhir dari Jimin membuat wajah Yoongi merona. Apa-apaan dia? Memangnya apa yang spesial dari panggilan itu? Bukankah semua orang memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Semua orang memanggilmu seperti itu, Jimin-ssi." Yoongi kembali bersikap formal,"jadi, kita mau kemana hari ini?" ia mengalihkan topik

"Kau kembali kaku lagi," Jimin tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir,"kupikir kita sudah ada kemajuan tadi."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya,"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan dulu." Ujarnya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan perkataan Jimin barusan

"Oke, ayo." Jimin menyetujui,"aku tahu restoran enak disekitar sini."

GREP!

Jantung Yoongi berhenti untuk sepersekian detik saat Jimin tiba-tiba meraih tangannya, membawanya dalam sebuah genggaman lembut. Wajahnya kembali merona. Apa Yoongi akan terus merona seperti ini setiap kali bersama dengan Jimin? Ini bisa jadi masalah nantinya.

Keduanya makan di kafe brunch rekomendasi Jeonghan. Ah, ya. Selain memberikan saran pakaian, Jeonghan juga memberitahu Jimin tempat-tempat apa saja yang bisa dirinya dan Yoongi kunjungi untuk kencan pertama mereka. Dan sejauh ini, saran dari Jeonghan tidak ada yang salah. Yoongi terlihat sangat menikmati kencan mereka.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut, keduanya pergi ke toko musik. Yoongi berkata dia membutuhkan beberapa peralatan baru, dan Jimin tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan itu.

Yoongi terlihat serius berbicara dengan petugas toko, sesekali tersenyum saat sang petugas membuat lelucon tentang hal random.

Jimin melihatnya dari sisi lain toko. Dan dia tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak suka Yoongi tersenyum didepan orang lain seperti itu. Dadanya mendadak panas, dan insting seolah memerintahkan kakinya berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Yoongi-a?"

Yoongi berjengit terkejut saat Jimin tiba-tiba muncul disebelahnya dan merangkul pinggangnya. Ada apa ini?

"A-ah, ya." Yoongi menjawab pelan, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan saking gugupnya

Jimin menatap tajam petugas yang sejak tadi mencoba mendekati Yoongi, seolah mengatakan padanya untuk cepat pergi dari hadapannya jika tidak ingin dihajar. Dan beruntung petugas itu cukup peka, dan langsung pergi, dengan alasan menyiapkan pesanan Yoongi. Keduanya pergi dari toko itu setelah selesai membayar.

"Uh...Jimin-a,"suara pelan Yoongi kembali terdengar, keduanya baru saja keluar dari toko,"b-bisa kau lepas pelukanmu?"

Jimin, yang baru sadar jika tangannya masih merangkul pinggang Yoongi, buru-buru melepasnya,"Astaga, maafkan aku." ujarnya, mendadak panik

Kenapa Yoongi merasa menyesal mengatakan hal itu? Apa kata-katanya barusan bisa ditarik?

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Ujarnya

"Lalu kenapa kau minta aku melepas rangkulanku?" Jimin balas bertanya

Skak mat!

"Aku..." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, wajah Yoongi kembali merona

Jimin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kikuk Yoongi, tangannya kembali dia bawa merangkul tubuh Yoongi, bukan di pinggang, melainkan di bahu. Jimin pikir tak masalah jika dia merangkul Yoongi seperti ini.

"Kau ingin pergi ke Arcade?" Jimin menawarkan, lagi-lagi ke salah satu tempat yang direkomendasikan Jeonghan

"Arcade?" Yoongi mengulang,"aku tidak bisa bermain game." ujarnya

"Oh, ayolah. Semua orang bisa bermain Arcade." Jimin menyanggah kalimat Yoongi, ia mengajak Yoongi pergi ke Arcade, beberapa blok dari toko musik

Yoongi awalnya terlihat kaku ketika pertama masuk kedalam bangunan penuh mesin permainan di sudut jalan itu. Namun setelah beberapa kali bermain, dirinya mulai merasa nyaman. Terlebih saat dia menemukan bakat tersembunyi yang tak pernah dia tahu saat bermain di mesin penembak.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bermain, Yoongi-a? Terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan." Jimin menyindir halus, ketika selesai bermain

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, hari beranjak malam saat keduanya keluar dari Arcade. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Apa ini saatnya mereka berpisah? Kenapa Yoongi merasa tidak rela?

Keduanya berhenti didepan stasiun kereta. Ini waktunya berpisah, karena rumah mereka berlawanan arah.

"Jadi,"Jimin memulai,"apa kau senang hari ini?"

Yoongi tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk,"Terima kasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku."

Keduanya diam, kehabisan bahan untuk dibicarakan. Suasana mendadak canggung.

"Kalau begitu," Yoongi menjadi yang pertama bicara,"aku pergi dulu."

"Ah, ya." Jimin menyahut,"hati-hati, selamat jalan."

.

.

.

KLEK!

Jimin menutup pintu pelan, senyum masih setia terlukis di wajahnya. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah, tak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung yang memperhatikannya sejak awal kedatangannya.

"Ya, Park Jimin." Taehyung memanggil,

Jimin tak menjawab, masih berada di awang-awang

TAK!

Remot TV mendarat dikepala Jimin, membuatnya tersadar sepenuhnya. Jangan tanya siapa yang melempar.

"YAK!" Jimin berseru, tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah lemparan remot dari sang sahabat.

"Kau belum tuli ternyata," Taehyung mengabaikan seruan marah Jimin,"darimana kau?"

Jimin berdecak,"Bukan urusanmu." Ia terlalu kesal sampai tak ingin memberitahu bagaimana serunya hari ini pada Taehyung

"Urusanku karena kau meninggalkan Jeonghan di kamar pagi ini. Aku harus memutar otak menjelaskan pada bibi Park jika dia bukan maling yang hendak mencuri pakaianmu."

Ah, benar. Jimin meninggalkan Jeonghan di kamarnya yang berantakan pagi ini.

"Aku pergi jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong." Jawabnya cepat

"Tetap tidak menjelaskan kenapa Jeonghan bisa ada di kamarmu." Taehyung membalas, tak kalah cepat

Jimin menghela napas,"Aku memintanya datang untuk membantuku memilih pakaian."

Taehyung meneliti pakaian Jimin secara menyeluruh, memang hari ini gaya berpakaiannya tidak seperti biasa,"Ada acara apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Jimin sangat tergoda untuk mencekik manusia setengah alien dihadapannya ini. Banyak sekali pertanyaan.

"Aku pergi kencan dengan Min Yoongi di Myeongdong hari ini. Kau puas?" Ia akhirnya memberitahu

"Oh, pergi kencan..." Taehyung berujar santai,"APA?" ia tiba-tiba berteriak terkejut

Jimin memutar bola matanya, dia semakin yakin jika Taehyung menggadaikan otaknya. Lihat saja syaraf terkejutnya sampai _delay_ seperti itu.

"Kau kencan dengan manusia es itu?" Taehyung kembali menyeru, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya

"Ya, apa kau sudah selesai bertanya?" Jimin berujar, dia lelah, ingin secepatnya tidur

"Kau gila?" Taehyung berujar, dengan nada menyindir,"aku harus tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini bersama Min Yoongi."

"Kenapa kau perlu tahu? Aku tak pernah bertanya macam-macam tiap kali kau pergi kencan dengan Jungkook. Yang kadang bisa sampai tak pulang hingga dua hari."

Oke, kalimat terakhir itu hanya dimaksudkan untuk membalas sarkasme Taehyung sebelumnya. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, terserah.

Taehyung membuka mulut, ingin membalas, tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap.

"Intinya aku pergi bersama Min Yoongi,"Jimin memotong,"kami pergi makan, memutari toko musik, dan bermain Arcade. Hanya itu."

Jimin tak menunggu respon Taehyung dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia membanting diri diatas kasur, hari ini melelahkan.

Senyum kembali tercipta di wajahnya ketika Jimin kembali mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya hari ini bersama Yoongi.

Ah, kenapa dia jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengan Yoongi? Mereka bahkan baru berpisah tak sampai tiga jam yang lalu.

TING!

Sebuah pesan masuk.

Senyum Jimin semakin merekah saat melihat nama Yoongi tertulis dilayar ponselnya.

 _"Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku sangat senang :)"_

Jimin dengan cepat membalas,

 _"Aku juga menikmati hari ini. Ingin bertemu lagi besok?"_

TING!

 _"Tentu!"_

Katakan saja mereka sedang dalam fase dimana keduanya tak ingin berpisah barang sedetik pun.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

It's finally done! God, I feel like a big part of my burden were being lift off my shoulder! I am so sorry for the very late update. I'm sure Min have already explained the whole problem. And, that's it! This officially marks the end of Let It Go, see you on next project!

.

.

.

Love, Qiesha

Ps.

If you are wondering what kind of clothes they are wearing on their date. I imagine Yoongi wearing short pants at Incehon Airport, going to NYC for Trilogy Tour. And as for Jimin, I imagine him wearing the leather jacket he use in GCF Tokyo, when he strolls around with Jungkook.


End file.
